Frozen
by akafyi
Summary: Cursed with the power to control ice and snow, a noble heir is kept isolated from the outside world to keep her power a secret—even from herself. What happens when her power is unleashed unintentionally? Will she find a way to control it? Or will she forever live in fear?—Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Romance—HitsuXOc—
1. Cursed Magic

**_Frozen_**

_**~Cursed Magic~**_

Spring had arrived in the Soul Society. Flowers bloomed, cherry blossoms blossomed, the sunlight was warm as can be, children laughed as they played in the warm air.

And the Winter War had finally ceased. Now, there was peace; now, everyone could finally relax and not have to fret over anything; now, there were no worries.

Everyone went on to do what they would normally do: certain lieutenants drinking to their hearts content—maybe even a captain or two—captains filling out paperwork, sparing or training, and overall, enjoying the temporary peace.

~:~

_Twenty-one years ago to the day. . ._

In the spring of the Soul Society, a mother bore a child. This child, a beautiful baby girl, was born into a noble clan (noble enough to be royalty even): the Osaka Clan.

In celebration of her birth, the monarchs invited all of their close friends and family to their castle to honor the young heir. There was music, light, and people danced, laughed, drank, and had fun. And for that one moment, everything was perfect, until the sun sank from beneath them.

After everyone had left and it grew calm in the house hold, a thick fog rolled over the shiro*, obscuring everything from sight. Suddenly then, the entry doors flew open with a powerful force, letting the fog roll in as well.

In walked a woman with wavy shoulder length black hair, almond shaped icy blue eyes, thin blood-red lips, and an evil aura surrounding her. She wore a black dress with a sweetheart bodice (that showed much of her cleavage), and a sheer midnight cape that trailed behind her (very plain, I know).

This woman was the sister of the head's wife and aunt to the newly born child.

"Kurage?" the female monarch asked as she descended halfway down the staircase which led to the ballroom, "What are you doing here?" She had heard the doors slam open and a guard notified her and her husband that her sister had inhibited the outside security and broken into the castle. She said she'd handle it.

The woman, known as Kurage, glanced around the ballroom, then back to her younger sister and said in an innocent voice, "Why, I came to see my niece, of course."

The siblings made eye contact, icy blue against evergreen, and the younger of the two flinched when she heard that evil intent in the elder's innocent voice, but didn't let it show.

"I'm sorry," the younger took a step back up the staircase; "But, you can't see her."

"But why?" the darkly dressed woman asked. "How could you not invite me to celebrate her birth?" she asked with both an angry and forlorn voice, "She's my niece!"

"And she's _my_ daughter!" the younger snapped. "Leave Kurage, never return, I don't ever want to see your face here again! Guards!"

"I ask to see my niece and you refuse," the elder said, staring darkly at her younger sister, whose eyes grew wide with fear as the fog inside the large room became black with green lightning bolts flashing in it. "I come here in peace and you call guards to throw me out again, well then, I wanted to avoid this, but I guess I'll just have to see her by force!"

Kurage thrust her hand forward sending three electric bolts towards her sister (who began running up the stairs) which turned into snakes and wrapped around her body, causing her fall onto the second level of the castle. She let out a scream as her body hit the ground.

"Where is she!?" Kurage demanded as she climbed the stairs as well and stood over her younger sister, who kept her mouth shut. "Tell me now!" she yelled as she raised her hand that grew a green ball of electricity which she threatened to strike her with.

All the younger did was close her eyes and wait for the impact of it. "You're weak," the elder of the sisters said. She was about to strike her with the electricity in her hand, until, "Megumi?"

The younger sister's eyes flew open at her name and familiar voice and she saw her husband standing there with a shocked face.

"Hachiro! Run!" she yelled.

Hachiro, the head of the household, took one look at his wife's pleading face that said to leave her; another at Kurage's and fled down the hall towards his and his wife's room where their child was.

Kurage took one evil glance down at her sister, smiled sinisterly, and went after her sister's husband.

"No!" Megumi shouted as she tried to free herself of her binds. She then heard the sound of feet rushing towards her.

"My Lady!" one guard exclaimed as eight rushed up the stairs to her side.

"Go! Down that way! She's after her!" the woman said.

"You six go!" one ordered and did as he commanded. "You stay with me and help me free her!"

"Right!" he said as the two of them began working to free the nobleman's wife.

The other six ran down the hallway after Kurage who entered the room where the child was and slammed them shut before they could get near. Locking it to make sure they couldn't get infiltrate the room.

The noble man went to grab his child from the bassinet, but Kurage struck him with her electric ball, making him slam against the wall and fall to the ground.

Kurage then strode toward the bassinet where her niece was lying wide awake.

Large eyes, the same shade as hers—an icy blue—stared up at the evil woman who stared menacingly calm at her.

"What a beautiful child," Kurage complimented and stroked the soft cheeks of the child's face.

"Don't hurt her! Please…" the father begged as he tried to stand. Kurage shifted her eyes toward him and knocked him out with another ball of green electricity.

"Now, what shall I do?" the dark haired woman inquired to no one in particular as she picked up her niece and held her over the bassinet.

The door began pounding as the guards tried to break it open. There was only a limited amount of time before they would break down the door (she hadn't placed a strong lock on it, just strong enough to do what she intended to have done).

Kurage placed her niece back in the bassinet and began enchanting a spell.

A blue light swirled over the child as her hair color changed and her skin grew paler.

With the spell now complete, Kurage rushed towards the window of the room, and blasted it open just as the door flew open.

She stood on the windowsill as she saw her sister rush passed the guards towards the bassinet; her eyes grew wide with revelation. "What did you do?" she asked her sister.

"Like it?" Kurage smiled deviously, "I've placed a curse on her." She said it like it was nothing. The guards prepared to attack the evil sorceress, but were stopped.

"Don't attack!" Megumi ordered her guards, "What kind of curse?"

Kurage's smile widened, "Your daughter is cursed with the power to control ice and snow. Her heart is cold as ice; she will never be loved nor will she love anyone in return.

"And her powers will only grow stronger the older she becomes, and there is no way to lift the curse."

Megumi's eyes grew wide with fear, "No. . ."

"See ya around sis," Kurage cachinnated evilly as she disappeared from the room, the fog dissipating as well.

Megumi fell to her floor. Her daughter now had platinum blonde hair, aside from the cocoa brown they both used to share, paler skin, and the inside of the bassinet was frozen with ice. Her eyes weld up with tears as she muttered no over and over again, praying it was not true.

A guard tried to comfort the new mother, but she just ordered them to leave.

They did as she commanded and she wept next to her new child. Her first day as a mother and already her child was harmed.

A groan was heard at the end of the room and Megumi turned her head to see her husband stand up, clutching his head and using the wall for support.

"Megumi?" he asked worriedly when he saw his wife's tear streaked face and walked towards her, "What's wrong?"

"Hachiro. . ." the young mother couldn't bring herself to say anymore as she thrust herself onto her spouse and held onto him. He held her close as she wept onto his clothes and told him what happened.

When her sobbing stopped, Hachiro told his wife that no matter what, they would take care of their daughter, whether she had the power or not, they would love her dearly.

A few minutes went by; both were lying in their bed and Hachiro had an arm draped over Megumi's waist. His eyes were closed, but he was not asleep. He then muttered into his wife's ear, "We still haven't named her yet."

Megumi turned her head to look into his now open eyes, then twisted her body to face his. She placed her left hand on his chest and said, "Well, I've been thinking about it, and I've concluded to one."

He grabbed her hand and she looked into his grey irises, "And that is?"

"Well, I was thinking. . . Mizuki," she answered.

"Mizuki," he echoed; she nodded. A genuine smile spread over his lips and he kissed her ardently then said, "It's perfect."

Megumi smiled and snuggled her head into his chest. He kissed her forehead and rested his chin on her head. They both were nearly asleep when Megumi began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Hachiro moaned.

"We're gonna need a new door," she answered.

Hachiro peeked over his shoulder to look at the broken bedroom door and sighed, "Eh, we'll worry about that later."

"Okay," Megumi sighed and they both fell asleep soon afterwards.

~:~

Kurage returned to her secret hideout (which is a deep cave in the mountains somewhere covered by vines with think thorns on them).

The sinister woman twirled her hands around to create the fog—that loomed over the castle not two hours ago—then threw it in the air, spreading her arms out to cast it around.

An image of her niece appeared. The young child was sound asleep, as were her parents.

This family would suffer for exiling her all those years ago. They would suffer the consequences and she would use force if she had to take what is "rightfully" hers.

She laughed menacingly; everything would go according to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, after seeing the movie "Frozen" I was incredibly inspired to write this. If you haven't seen the movie yet and are planning to, I suggest you not read (the rest) of this as it will contain a lot of similarities later on in the story—basically some spoilers. For those of you that have seen the movie, you basically already have an idea as to what will happen in this story, I'm sure.**

**It won't be _exactly _like the movie, but it will resemble it a lot. Anyway, I hope this chapter is good, I changed it quite a lot until it cam out just right as I had originally made Kurage unrelated to Megumi, but as I was writing this, I thought it would make it a little more simpler if the two were related.**

**Oh and I put a little * where it said shiro because (in case you don't know) a shiro is a type of building in Japan. If you go on Google and type in 'shiro castle' the castles in Japan with come up in the images. And I know Osaka is a city in Japan, I just really like the name of it (it was the first castle I heard of, sue me).**

**Reviews are welcome, tell me if there are any mistakes (because I would really like to learn from them to improve my story) if you have any questions, and give me some advice, I'll gladly take it... just don't say anything hurtful. If you have a negative comment, PM me, okay?**

**Oh, and Happy New Year! (a little late I know, but it's the thought that counts) and Martin Luther King Jr. Day!**

**—akafyi**


	2. Frozen Heart

_**Frozen**_

_**~Frozen Heart~**_

A fortnight after the incident with Megumi's elder sister, she and her husband took precautions.

They began building a wall around the household, increased the security outside but not in, kept the gates closed at all times, and called upon the Head Captain for some support.

Hachiro left to meet with the old man personally and told him about the situation at hand. The elder captain said he would issue a captains meeting about it; inform them of what's happened.

The nobleman thanked the elder captain and returned home to tell his wife the good news. But upon arriving, he saw his wife's face dawned with a petrified expression once he reached their daughter's room upstairs.

"Hachiro!" she vociferated with anxiety etched into her tone, giving him a sense of trepidation at her urgent voice.

"What is it!?" he yelled as he ran towards her. "What's wrong!?"

"I can't get her door open!" exclaimed the brunette as she thrust her body on the door to pry it open; her husband emulating her actions.

With their strength combined, a cracking and shattering sound emitted throughout the hall as they, at last, were able to get the door open. What they saw in the room furthered their already horror-stricken faces.

The room their daughter owned was covered in a thick frost! Everywhere! The windows, ceiling, walls . . . everything! That's why they couldn't get the door open; the rime enveloped and locked it shut—and it was freezing.

The parents rushed towards their daughter's bassinet and saw her sleeping peacefully . . . on what seemed like a giant snowflake made of ice. Frost lined the walls of the child's crib, climbing up over the edges and draping the skirts; reaching the floor which turned it and everything else into frost.

Their child was only two weeks old! How could her power be this strong already!?

Megumi recalled her sister's words that the power would only grow stronger the older her daughter became . . . but this early?

No way . . . there _has _to be a way to balk the young girl's powers; but . . . how?

Too cold to think inside the frigid room, Megumi picked up her napping child—who didn't seem at all cold—and rushed out of the room before she or her husband would become frostbitten.

After much brooding, Hachiro came to a conclusion that they could conceal her powers by having her wear gloves.

And it seemed to work. That night, they placed gloves on her hands and prayed for the best.

The next morning, although the air did seem rather cool, her room wasn't covered in ice or anything . . . the gloves had worked.

From that day on, for eight years, Mizuki wore the gloves that hid her powers from everyone . . . including herself.

~:~

Never had she stepped outside the walls built around the castle. And constantly she would ask if she could go outside and play with the children nearby, but always received the same response: "You have plenty of toys in your room, go play with those."

Disappointed with her answer, Mizuki asked if she could _at least _remove her gloves, but was always told (rather more reminded) to stop asking if she could as the answer would always be no . . . and she abjured her inquiry when her mother rejoined for continuing to ask that question.

The young princess wished she would be able to go out and play—seeing the children run around with elated and tranquil faces—but as told, she was to never ask to go outside and play or remove her gloves. She was quite curious as to why she wore them, but she never asked. And sometimes when she awoke in the morning, she would find small piles of snow in her room, but her parents said it was just her reiatsu leaking.

And that was how her life was—full of questions she never knew the answers to, and the answers she did know, were no.

~:~

It was a normal day—unless you count normal as doing nothing all day and constantly watching children have fun while you're alone and have nothing to do—for Mizuki Osaka, and instead of being petulance all day, she decided to run around the halls of the castle. But something unexpected happened—Kurage appeared once more.

That was an utter enigma—about seven years prior, Yamamoto said the search party that was sent to extirpate her—led by a captain!—had found her and executed her . . . so then, how could she be standing here in front of the head and his wife of the Osaka?

"Kurage! What—how are you here?" Hachiro stuttered, eyes wider than saucers.

"What do you mean 'how am I here?'" the dark haired woman questioned in idiosyncrasy; as if she hadn't known she should be six feet under.

"Yamamoto . . . he-he said you were killed," the younger sister stated, making Kurage chuckled under her breath.

"And you honestly believed that? Oh how gullible the both of you are," she laughed. "I made them think that."

"What!?" the married couple exclaimed.

"I'm a sorceress! For God's sake are you people ignoramus!

"I can persuade the mind to think what they must. With some help, I was able to give them the impression that they cornered and killed me.

"Then on their own, they informed the Head Captain of the faulty news that I was dead and . . . I don't need to say anything more."

She had shrugged her shoulders and leisurely wove her hand through the air at that last sentence, as she brought her arm back to her and lazily closed her hand.

"So then what are you here for!?" Megumi demanded. They would call for the guards, but once again, Kurage had inhibited them . . . all.

Unknown to all three adults, Mizuki was hiding behind a wall, surreptitiously eavesdropping on the conversation at hand. She was strolling toward the ballroom to play or dance around when she heard her parents talking in distressed voices.

She was about to make her appearance and find out what was going on, when she heard another voice—one she didn't recognize, and began listening in on their conversation.

"Your daughter," Kurage said simply with a serene face. Mizuki flinched, who was this woman? And what did she want her for?

" . . . My daughter?" Megumi questioned, almost unable to repeat what her sister had said. The sorceress rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Yes! Do I have to spell every word out for you? Geez," she sighed, her face becoming dull and slightly aggravated.

"What for?" the noble man questioned.

The elder sister rolled her icy blue irises again, "Her powers, duh!"

'_Powers? What powers?' _Mizuki questioned in her head, then continued listening.

"Mizuki knows nothing of her ice abilities and she never will!" Hachiro stated potently as he defended his daughter—who, by their standards, was absent.

'_Ice abilities?'_

"Oh? And how have you done that?" the venal woman questioned sardonically.

"She wears gloves that conceal her powers"—Mizuki looks at her hand and begins removing her gloves—"She will never know of her control over ice and snow. And because of that, you will not take her from us . . . she's safe as long as she is kept ignorant of her curse."

As Mizuki hears this, she tests out to see if what they are saying is true; she shoots her hand toward a window—it becomes frozen over with ice as frost continued to grow inside the glass.

She stared shocked at it. They told her it was her reiatsu that was the cause of her room being covered in snow from time to time . . . how could they lie to her?

"And how have you kept it from her this whole time?" the evil woman asked. "She could've easily removed her gloves while alone and found out on her own, I'm sure you know that."

Hesitantly, he told her that they said it was her reiatsu that would leak occasionally, making Kurage guffaw at the idea.

"And she actually believed you. What a stupid girl . . ."

'_I am not stupid,' _Mizuki narrowed her eyes.

"But I'm not here to talk about her, I want to take her. Her powers are strong and I could use them."

"Use them for what?" the red haired man asked.

"My own benefit, that's all I'm telling you. Now either hand her over to me or I'll place another spell on her that will end up killing her," Kurage threatened.

"No!" Megumi pleaded.

"Then give her to me!"

Megumi and her husband exchanged looks, mumbled a few words, and were about to answer, but another voice interrupted them.

"Don't do it," the voice said.

The three of them turned their heads to see the young princess walk out from behind her hiding spot—her hands behind her back, head hanging low; omitting her face, and a deadly aura surrounding her.

"My, what a lovely girl," complimented the corrupt woman, opening her arms wide as if she expected a hug. However, Mizuki glanced up and glared and her.

"That's a bit of a scary look for you at your age sweetie," Kurage said in a mock sweet voice.

Hachiro and Megumi looked at each other, then back at their young daughter.

"Shut up," Mizuki growled causing her parents to widen their eyes in mild shock.

"Excuse you, that language is not lady-like young lady," her aunt scolded waving a finger in the air.

"You're one to talk," the princess spat.

"Mizuki . . .?" her mother whispered shakily; her daughter spared no glance towards her, keeping her glare on the evil woman in the room.

"Have you decided to come with your auntie?" the dark haired woman asked sweetly.

"As if," the young Osaka heir whispered harshly.

"Well, if you don't," Kurage took a look at her sister and husband, then changed her idea, "I'll recite an incantation that will kill your parents."

"Stay away from them!" Mizuki screamed. And that's when Megumi saw it—her daughter's bare hands as she swung one front of her causing ice to move at an incredible speed across the floor and nearly pierce the woman's heart with its dirk-like point.

Kurage dodged the attack, but her arm was grazed by the keen point and froze solid instantly.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as she tried to send her own attack of snakes, but they were frozen solid before they could even reach the young girl.

Other blasts of ice was sent her way and struck her leg, abdomen, then shoulders. Every time Kurage dodged the fusillade of ice, she would be grazed by it somehow, and each attack was getting closer to her heart.

How could she be this strong, is what Kurage thought, before fleeing from the scene so no more damage of Mizuki's ice could injure her, render her useless, and ultimately kill her. It was only her first time ever using them (in a fight) and it seemed as though she had known how to use them forever.

Ice and snow was covering the floor of which the family of three now stood in, Mizuki panting, an angry glint in her eyes as she watched the woman flee.

"Mizuki!" her parents called and rushed after her. "Are you alright?" her mother asked once she was close enough to touch her; she crouched and spun her around checking for any lacerations.

"Oh thank goodness!" the mother exclaimed standing on her knees and hugging her young child.

"How could you?" Mizuki asked; a betrayed tone in her voice.

"What do you mean sweetie?" her mother went to stroke her daughter's hair, but the blonde shook herself of her mother's embrace and glared at her parents.

"How could you lie to me about my powers!?" she cried, frustrated tears welling in her cerulean eyes. Her parents glanced at each other, then back to her.

"We wanted to tell you—"

"And when were you planning on doing that?" she asked acrimoniously, like she knew they hadn't planned on it anytime soon.

"We just wanted to keep you safe . . ." her mother looked down solemnly, placing her hands on her thighs as she sat on her legs.

"I was lied to by the people I'm supposed to trust most"—snow began falling in the room, as did her tears down her cheeks—"and now . . . I don't know who to trust anymore." She began backing away.

"Mizuki please, listen to us," her father reached out towards his daughter.

"No!" Mizuki yelled as she turned away from them; the snow began swirling perniciously around the young girl. "I'm tired of listening. I trusted you! What can you say for yourselves!?"

"Mizuki, calm down, please!" Hachiro tried to calm his potent child as he walked towards her. Megumi, however, was too shocked to do or say anything to calm her daughter and she just sat there, watching as the howling of the wind inside grew puissant and her vision became white from the swirling snow.

She barely heard her husband say not to worry and that everything will be alright, but Mizuki wouldn't listen and suddenly, the snow swirled into her body and she swung an arm in frustration, sending a huge blast of ice which struck her father right in his heart as she screamed, "NO!"

With her back turned after violently swinging her arm, Mizuki didn't see her father clutch onto his chest and fall to the floor, until her mother cried out: "Hachiro!"

The blonde then turned around and saw her mother helping her father struggle to stand.

"Daddy!" she gasped and rushed towards her father, her anger suddenly vanishing as she clutched onto him once he stood, oblivious as to what she had just done.

"It's alright, I'm fine," he reassured the only women in his life.

"Are you sure?" Megumi asked; consternation wedged into her soft voice. As her answer to say yes, he kissed her, and when they broke apart, he smiled.

"Daddy . . .?" the young child said. He bent down and looked into his child's glacier eyes. "Yes?" he inquired.

"I promise I'll be a good girl and hide my powers," she said, albeit a little hesitantly.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Conceal it just until you learn to control them."

Mizuki smiled, her father smiled, her mother smiled. Everyone was content.

_Eleven hours later . . ._

" . . . What?" a trembling voice asked.

"I'm sorry, ma'am but . . . he's gone," the maid informed the widow of the Osaka household. Her evergreen orbs were wide with disbelief, appall, and some other third word that could describe her dubious face. How could he have died? Was it because . . . Mizuki had . . .?

The questioned trailed off in her head, she couldn't finish it—she wouldn't believe it . . . it wasn't possible.

She passed the maid and ran into the room. She wouldn't believe it, it wasn't true, it was all a lie and she would throw that woman out for telling her that horrid lie.

. . . But it was true. Once she was at the bedside, she saw her husband, frozen solid.

"No . . ." she whispered shakily, pleading it wasn't true. "No . . ." she implored as her hands cupped his ice cold face and she wept over her frozen husband.

His eyes were closed and he looked at peace, "Please don't leave me . . . I love you." Megumi continued to ululate.

Across the hall in her in her room, hearing everything, Mizuki backed away from the door she stared at—her gloved hands held close to her chest. Snow was falling all around her as guilt, grief, and fear took over her emotions . . . she had done this—she had killed her own father! What a monster she was!

She backed away from the door as much as possible until she hit the wall . . . but even that distance wasn't enough. Staring at her hands, she began to wish that she was never cursed—or even born.

She covered her face with her hands and slid down the wall. Once she hit the floor, a snowflake made of frost shot out and spread across the wall and floor . . . and caused the snow to stand still in the air.

For days she wept non-stop, never removing her gloves for anything, never leaving her room for anything, then suddenly one day, just ceased crying. She became distant towards the maids, butlers, and guards she once used to ramble to all the time . . . including her mother.

Never did she step outside the walls of the castle or play. In fear of killing or hurting anyone else, like she did her father, the young noble stayed locked in her room, and away from everyone . . .

. . . to keep them safe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so here is the second chapter. It took me a little while to get it to flow right (I hope it did). I had everything jumbled up and I was like no that's not right; that makes no sense; I should put this here instead . . . O my gosh! My back hurts from sitting like this and just staring at the computer screen with the line blinking, waiting for me to type something up.**

**I hope you understand what's happening so far and that I didn't make Mizuki seem like a Mary-sue. If I did, tell me please. I just made it that she was powerful like that because she was angry and blinded by it and that her sole purpose was to get rid of Kurage. So she went all crazy like that.**

**I want to thank the three people who are following this story and the person who added it to their favorites and send out disappointed looks to those who are reading it and aren't reviewing (though no-one's reviewed yet), following and/or favoriting. Shame on you! XC**

**Anyway, until zeh next time.**


	3. Dry Ice

_**Frozen**_

_**~Dry Ice~**_

Thirteen years later. Present day . . .

_Everything was covered—covered in a blanket of snow that glowed its famous white on the mountains. Two figures moved across the sleet—one running, the other perambulating._

"_No!" the one who was running begged when he tripped and fell. His voice . . . it sounded so . . . familiar. "Please don't!"_

_The silhouette of a girl loomed over the pleading man as he tried to crawl further away as apace as possible. Her eyes radiated an insipid, but keen ice blue, hair emitting platinum blonde; she raised her hands above her head—wind swirled around as a large snowflake coalesced in the air above her._

_His eyes grew wide with fear as he tried standing and running away, but found he couldn't . . . the wall of a mountain blocked his path—he was cornered. He looked back up at the evil girl before him, and he yelled, "YOU MONSTER!" before she lashed her arms at him and froze him solid._

~:~

Mizuki jolted up from her sleeping position—a cold sweat on her forehead, panting heavily, heart racing. '_It was just a nightmare,'_ she reassured herself as she buried her face into her gloved hands.

That man . . . it was her father.

A crackling sound was heard to her left and she removed her head from her hands to see the glass to her windows with frost growing inside it; clusters of keen icicles pointed out from the windowsills' corners. She sighed, her breath forming in a thin cloud before dissipating.

It's not the first time this has happened. Usually when she has a nightmare, she'll be woken up to ice growing somewhere in her room with razor sharp points to it. But most times, the air in her room will become slightly gelid—not that she really minds it though.

Getting out of bed, the noble heir sauntered to her window seat and sat on the soft cushions, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them as she gandered at the horizon.

The sun had not yet risen, and though the sky was dark, it was becoming lighter with every passing second and the blonde could see various hues of aurora just above the distant, yet not so distant, mountains.

From her perspective, dawn was the only time she could feel beatifically impassioned. Watching the sun conquer the bens and stretch beams of light across the world gave her fortitude; that someday, everything would be alright. And when she felt this tranquility, she would actually forget about her curse—causing all the ice, frost, and rime, around her to melt away and seem like she had never been cursed.

Oh how she longed to go outside and feel the fresh air envelope her body, the swish of wind in her hair, touch the rays of sunlight (or anything really); visit the world she lives in!

For her entire life—twenty-one years—she has never seen the Soul Society, or anything. Sure Sokyoku Hill and the Senzaikyū are discernible from where she stands, but she's never _seen_ it.

Rays of sunlight were beginning to peak over and reach across the mountains—the sky looking ever so serene. It was alluring, sensible, benign—everything someone wanted; unlike her.

Where the sun reaches out to touch everyone and thing with its warming rays of sunshine, she's distant from everyone, afraid to touch them with her frigid skin in fear of freezing them—like she did her father.

Not a day went by where she didn't wish she would've listened to her father's imploring. If it weren't for her curse—for _her_—he would still be here.

A bright ray of sunshine hit her pale face—interrupting her brooding—and she turned from it quickly; momentarily blinded by it.

She blinked her eyes a few times to regain her vision. Once she did, she glanced at her clock which read seven o' two; it's amazing how fast time flies. Already she's been up for half an hour . . . it's only felt like five minutes.

'_It's been thirteen years since she last came,' _Mizuki thought. _'I know mother has sent guards over the years to find and rid her, but they've all come back empty handed. Not even a trace of evidence she's still alive._

'_Does that mean she's . . .?'_

"No," the blonde said aloud and stood, her shadow mimicking her movements, "She's a sorceress. There's no way; she can manipulate the mind . . . to think what it must." The blonde recited those thirteen year old words as she walked back over to her bed; she sat on the tousled sheets, crestfallenly whispering, ". . . She can make them think anything."

Icy eyes stared at gloved hands.

'_Mother's been leaving a lot lately. I wonder what for?' _she thought in her head, then a knock came at the door.

That's anomalous; no one ever knocked on her door . . . for_ anything_.

"Y-yes?" her hands moved to her sternum as she looked towards the locked door.

"Mizuki-san, a-are you awake?" the voice asked.

That voice . . . glacier eyes widened. She knew that voice!

"Mei-chan?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah, it—it's me," said woman replied; sounding almost dejected.

Mizuki cautiously made her way towards the door, but didn't dare open it.

"Wha—what are you doing here?" she questioned, placing a covered hand on the door.

Mei cleared her throat, and said, "Your mother has asked that you meet her in the main hall this morning and to dress properly."

That puzzled the young noble, "Why?"

Mei took in a sharp breath to tell her, but instead said, "Please . . . just do as your mother asks," and walked away.

Hearing the footsteps walk away, Mizuki nearly burst the door open to stop the maid—whom she considered more as a friend, a mother actually, than anything at all for everything she's done. That woman has been there more for her than her own mother. She would try to comfort her, sooth her, pry her open and get her to share her feelings for three years non-stop after . . . _that_ had happened.

It was after hearing her inform that her father was dead, she stopped talking to Mei (everyone actually), shutting her out and imploring she leave her alone, until she finally did.

But every now and then—though very rarely—she would try to talk to her, but all the conversations were really one-sided. Mei was the one who informed her of everything—the Ryoka Invasion, Winter War, Reigai situation; everything.

It was no wonder she loved her as a mother. She actually cared.

Speaking of mother, _'Why does she want me to dress properly and meet her in the main hall?'_

It's been so long since she's even _glanced_ outside her room—save for the windows. She's spent forever locked in her room; afraid her powers would take over and harm even more people.

So why all of a sudden does her mother ask her to meet her in the main hall? She hasn't even tried talking to her for thirteen years—much too long; Mizuki has actually forgotten what her mother's voice sounds likes.

She wouldn't go, she refused, denied, declined . . . but, hearing Mei's voice, it sounded almost pleading. She couldn't deny her any further. She'll do it, just this once; for Mei.

~:~

Mizuki dressed herself in a silky blue kimono patterned with white swirls and clusters of flowers. Her hair was braided and wrapped into a bun held by chopsticks and her obi was white.

Checking herself in the mirror, she nodded and headed toward her door, but stopped just before it.

It was crazy how an inanimate object could be so intimidating. Her breath was shaky, heart rapidly pounding as she reached toward the sliding door with a quivering, gloved hand and unlocked it. This was it. She took in a deep breath and slid the door open.

A soft breeze from the hallway washed over her—it's been so long since she's felt something like that and it felt incredible to feel it once again. The velvet carpet that stretched along the hallway and all throughout the castle was still vibrant, but had become dull over the years; she almost felt for it—it was such a beautiful rug.

Nevertheless though, albeit extremely hesitant, she made her way to the main hall.

Standing there were three people: her mother, a tall woman with short strawberry-blonde hair in the standard shinigami robe with a katana strapped to her lower back, and a short male with spiky white hair, a haori which had the kanji for ten on his back and his katana strapped across his back; there was also what looked to be a dark teal scarf around his neck.

Who were they? And what are they doing here?

It looked like her mother was speaking to them and stopped once Mizuki made her appearance.

"And there she is," her mother said, causing the two shinigami to turn and face the young noble, whose eyes were wide with confusion.

"Mizuki," her mother started, "I would like you to meet the captain and lieutenant of Squad Ten."

"Hi there!" the strawberry-blonde (whose bust was extremely large) exclaimed and waved, "It's so nice to meet you! Your mother has told us so much about you!"

Mizuki gave her mother a look asking: 'How much about me?' and earned a shake of her head which meant she didn't tell them.

"Matsumoto," the white haired boy growled, "calm yourself. We're not here to have fun."

The strawberry-blonde pouted, and crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh c'mon Captain. You can't tell me you're not the least bit excited to be staying in a castle!"

Mizuki blinked at that.

The male pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself, then looked up at the young noble, "I apologize for my lieutenant's behavior, she can get very out of hand at times."

The lieutenant scowled, knowing what her captain meant by that, "You're so cold Captain." She turned away, acting like she was about to cry; he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he started, "I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad Ten and—"

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, Captain Hitsugaya's lieutenant," the busty woman interrupted, coming out of her depressed state immediately. Said captain looked rather annoyed by the interruption, but didn't say anything about it.

The platinum blonde still remained quiet; her eyes wide with bewilderment as she shifted them from the captain to the lieutenant a number of times.

'_They're staying here?' _Mizuki questioned in her head. She felt betrayed . . . again.

Silence filled the room and it became rather awkward until her mother said, "Go on sweetie; tell them who you are. Let them hear your voice."

That baffled the young girl and nearly made her heart stop. Who was this woman? She definitely was not her mother who hadn't made any attempt to talk to her for years. And now she suddenly speaks to her mellifluously as if they've been oh-so close like a mother and daughter should be . . . she wasn't even the one to tell her these two people were coming!

"Sweetheart?" worry etched into her mother's tone and features as she moved closer toward her daughter in an attempt to relax her, but Mizuki knew she was only acting. Why would she suddenly be worried about her now? After all this time?

The captain and lieutenant exchanged brief glances before returning them to the duo family.

"What's wrong honey?"

'_Oh quit it with your fake worry,'_ Mizuki scowled at her mother, who noticed it immediately.

"Mizuki, what is it?" her mother asked for a third time, her voice irritated now.

"'Sweetheart?' 'Honey?'" Mizuki echoed her mother's nicknames for her. "Where did that come from?" she asked sourly.

Her mother looked shocked, but it was all part of the act. Megumi looked back over at the captain and lieutenant, who were confused at what was going on.

"Excuse us for a moment," her mother told them as she began to lead Mizuki out of the room, "Come along Mizuki."

"No," she swerved around her mother.

"Excuse me?" the brunette sounded angry.

"No," Mizuki repeated. "I will not 'come along'. If you want to talk, talk to me right here, right now—in fact, don't talk, just answer my questions. For one, why are those two here?"—she points a gloved finger at the duo—"Why didn't you tell me about them? What are they here _for_? Since _when_ are they staying here? And what's with your act?"

Megumi looked skeptically at her fuming daughter. She wanted answers. There were too many questions that have been locked away that needed them.

The mother composed herself and said, "Tsukino, please show the captain and his lieutenant where they will be staying."

That was Mei's surname. She came from behind a wall and led the captain and his lieutenant from the room.

Once they were gone and out of hearing range, Megumi looked at her daughter and told her.

~:~

_Eighteen hours prior, 13:32, Soul Society._

_Megumi walked through the streets of the Seireitei, two guards in front of her and two behind her, as they made their way to the Head Captain's office._

_Many shinigami watched as the noble woman entered the first squad's barracks and walk straight into Yamamoto's office._

_The four men stood guard outside the door as—whom they considered—their queen spoke with the elder captain._

"_Good afternoon Head Captain," Megumi bowed her head._

"_What is the meaning of this Osaka-denka?" Yamamoto inquired in a rough voice._

_Said woman looked up and met the old man's eyes, "I have come to request that two shinigami, preferably a captain and lieutenant, serve as guards over my home and daughter."_

_The old man thought for a moment, then said, "Why would you need a captain and lieutenant to serve as guards for you?"_

"_Because sir," Megumi said potently, "my sister, Kurage is still alive, I know it. My guards haven't found any evidence she is, but—"_

"_Then how would you know she is still living? If there is no evidence of her being alive anywhere that your men have searched, what gives you that notion?"_

"_Because there is no evidence she is dead either," the female retorted; the captain furrowed his brows. "I do not wish to insult you, Head Captain, but the last time you had a captain search for her and say she was killed, you were wrong because eight years later, she returned. However, she was soon kicked out._

"_I do not wish to make that same mistake. My daughter is her target. I would only need the duo for a matter of two months until her coronation. If feel that that day she will strike. Also, my guards could use some extra help in searching for her. If my sister is found and killed before my daughter's coronation ceremony, I will have nothing to worry about and your men will return."_

_The old man contemplated for a moment, then interrogated: "Why do you say your daughter is your sister's target?" He remembered twenty-one years ago when her deceased husband came and made almost the same exact request. "And why would Kurage attack you on Osaka-san's coronation day when she's had thirteen years to do so?"_

_Hesitantly, Megumi replied, "Because my sister is a sorceress._

"_When Mizuki was born, Kurage infiltrated our home and security. She placed a curse upon her . . . giving her the ability to control ice and snow"—that caught his attention—"and she wants that power now for herself. We will be most vulnerable on her coronation ceremony as the gates will be open for the first time in twenty-one years and as many men as I have to protect us, they are not strong enough to withstand my sister._

"_Please, I beg you, do not tell anyone of my daughter's curse. No-one outside the castle knows about her secret except you."_

_Yamamoto listened carefully to what she was saying. He would agree to send a captain and his lieutenant to help guard the noble family, but first he asked, "Why is it you have come to me now after thirteen years? And how was she kicked out before?"_

_Damn it! Megumi was hoping he wouldn't ask that, but replied, "She hasn't attacked for so long, and I feel that a day we will be most vulnerable is when she will attack, so she's been waiting for the opportune moment. _

"_Mizuki overheard us, my husband and I, talking to my sister about her powers. She was strengthened, though, blinded by anger and used her powers to kick her out."_

"_What was she angered by?" Yamamoto knew it was never vigorous to have someone who obtains an extreme power to be blinded by anger . . . it would only cause destruction._

_The brunette took in a deep breath and said, "We had kept her powers a secret from her by placing gloves on her hands and telling her never to remove them, and she was angered by that. We only wanted to protect her . . ."_

"_So you lied to your only child," the captain stated._

"_I'm not proud of it okay!?" Megumi yelled. "I hate myself for doing that! I curse my very name for lying to my daughter every day! There have been so many occasions where I have wanted to speak to her, but I never had the heart to because of what I did!"_

_Yamamoto watched her as she panted. Once she caught her breath and composed herself, she said in a more soft tone, "She doesn't trust me anymore. She locked herself away and I just couldn't bring myself and speak to her. She hates me, I know she does. I've never been there for her, especially when she needed me most. I'm a horrible mother; we haven't spoken in thirteen years._

"_I just want to hear voice again; I've forgotten her smile. I don't even know what she looks like, I—"_

"_Enough," the captain interrupted and stood. The poor woman sounded like she was on the verge of crying and he would not stand to see such weakness._

"_I am inclined to acquiesce to your request, Osaka-denka," the captain said._

_Megumi's eyes lit up, "Thank you Head Captain. May I ask what captain you have in mind?"_

_Yamamoto opened his mouth and gave her his answer._

~:~

Mizuki stood there, shocked, but couldn't conclude to what: the fact that her mother told Yamamoto of her secret, or that her mother actually loves her, just doesn't show it.

"You—I—why," she stuttered as she backed away from her mother unable to find the right words to say.

"Please Mizuki don't put distance between us anymore," her mother pleaded, tears welling in her eyes. "You're all the family I have left! You're my only child and I don't want anything to happen to you! I truly do love you; I just don't know how to show it! But please, please don't back away from me anymore!"

Tears streaked down Megumi's face as she clutched the fabric of her sleeves; so tight her knuckles became white.

"I don't know what I'd do without you! You have no idea how happy I was to see you walk through that entry way; to see how much you've grown.

"It's been far too long since I've seen you, since I've seen your smile, heard your voice, your laugh . . . had your trust! I'm falling apart Mizuki; I need my daughter back."

Mizuki remained quiet, but backed away no further, and stared down at the floor.

"Please, I know I've made lies and kept things from you, and believe me I hate myself for doing that. I'm so sorry about it all, but it's only to protect you; _they're_ only to protect you Mizuki! I can't lose you again. Please believe me."

The princess remained quiet as her mother continued to ululate. Her heart clenched at hearing her mother's words, but . . .

"I wish," she began; her mother looked at her, hope shinning in her evergreen orbs.

The blonde sighed, "I wish I could say I believe you, and I wish that sorry was enough to restore our relationship, but after everything that's happened"—she looked up at her mother—"I just don't see it happening."

She turned to walk away, but her mother called after her, "Mizuki please!"

"NO!" her voice echoed throughout the room and she stopped and turned to face her once more. "You say it's for my own protection . . . look at what happened the last time you tried to protect me!"

Megumi flinched and her breath caught in her throat at that. Her daughter then turned and ran from the room through a different hallway, never sheading a single tear.

The mother fell to the floor and cried.

How could her daughter not trust her? After everything she just did? She had just told her how much she loved her and how much her daughter meant to her and why she had lied so many times. She poured her heart out, yet her child still pushed her away.

"Captain?" a voice whispered.

Turquoise eyes shifted to the left and made contact with cyan irises. His lieutenant stood behind him looking downcast . . . she must've followed him and heard as much as he had.

"This family is falling apart," he stated, earning a nod from the busty woman.

"If something doesn't change within the two months we're supposed to stay here," she said as she watched the maids settle around the weeping mother in an attempt to calm her, "this whole place will fall."

'_I'm curious to know what she meant when she said to "look at the last time you tried to protect me,"' _Hitsugaya thought.

He had heard the conversation, but not entirely. Only from the part when the noble woman was telling her daughter of who the Head Captain had in mind to protect this family.

Why _had_ he chosen him and Matsumoto? Surely Soi Fon would be a better option in killing this Kurage woman since she's the Commander of the Stealth Force and much more agile, so why him?

"C'mon Matsumoto," the captain said as he walked away, "We'll settle this tomorrow."

Matsumoto looked in the direction the mother left then followed suit with her captain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I seem to be making these chapters longer as I write them, can you tell? O my gosh, I had NO freaking idea as to how to start this off, so I decided to throw in a dream Mizuki has, and it seemed to work don'tcha think? (No? okay then T^T)**

**Well, there he is. Hitsugaya has finally made his appearance. I hope I got his character down-it seemed like I did and Rangiku's as well, but if ya'll think otherwise, don't be afraid to tell me (and Yamamoto's too, I'm not so positive about his). Also if there are any grammar or punctuation mistakes or anything of the sort (I read through these things like ten times and still find mistakes).**

**I wanna thank mr. unicorn for reviewing and I would like (actually love) to tell you what happens to Kurage, but you'll just have to wait and see.**

**As I was writing the last part of this, when Megumi begins begging her daughter to forgive her, I almost started crying myself. I can image what it must feel like to have someone do that to you.**

**Also, this is like three years after the Winter War and Regai Arc. Hope to clarify that. I hope it does, but it doesn't make any sense, tell me about it and I'll see if I can fix it.**

**Well, until next time.**

**-akafyi**


	4. So Close

_**Frozen**_

_**~So Close ~**_

After racing through the many halls of the castle, Mizuki found her way to her room once more. As always, she was going to lock herself away from the world, but stopped herself abruptly before opening the door.

Staring at it, and removing her hand from the handle, she backed away two feet from it.

This is what it must've looked like for thirteen years: a closed door; locked, yearning to be opened. Her crystal blue irises softened a little.

Funny; just an hour ago she was intimidated by the thing and now, she actually feels pity for the inanimate object.

After finally seeing her home again after so long, she almost didn't want to box herself in anymore. For once she felt free, but at the same time, a hostage in her own home.

She didn't want to, but she had to. She had to keep everyone safe from her. She was a monster. Everyone would hate her if they found out.

"The door will never open if you continue to stare at it."

Perturbed, Mizuki gasped and spun around quickly; a little too quickly perhaps as she slightly lost her footing and stumbled upon the door with her back.

Her icy orbs came in contact with turquoise ones.

It was the captain . . . what was his name again? Hitsugaya . . .? Yeah, that sounds right.

Outré, he's rather short to be a captain; has much too youthful of a face; he couldn't possibly be one; he's much too young. Of course, that's probably the pot calling the kettle black. After all, she's not that tall either and she's to be dubbed head of the Osaka Clan in two months. Talk about ironic.

He was leaning against one of the walls, arms crossed in the oversized sleeves of his shihakusho, staring intently at the girl before him—his left eye almost omitted by his white bangs.

"What do you want?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes and straightening her posture—albeit quivering with fear inside.

And though she hid her fright well, the captain before her—as strong as they were—could see the fear in her eyes; hear her shaky breath.

Teal eyes narrowed. Was it he himself who scared her—that, honestly, wouldn't be a surprise—or was she shaken from his sneaking up on her? He couldn't tell for sure. But something told him, it wasn't either of the two.

He inhaled sharply through his nose to say something, but someone beat him to it.

"There you are!"

Hitsugaya exhaled a long sigh and looked to his left—his intent gaze becoming a rather irked one as his busty lieutenant made her way towards him.

"What is it now Matsumoto?" he asked in a deadpan voice, pushing himself off the wall and standing in an authoritative manner.

"You completely walked away from me without warning! I have been searching all over the place trying to find you!" complained the strawberry blonde.

"Well, seeing as how it didn't take you that long to find me," the captain said suppressing the urge to roll his eyes at her exaggeration, "I'm sure you didn't 'search all over the place'."

"How do you know?" she tried. "Maybe I did."

"Because it hasn't even been five minutes since I left you," he stated.

The strawberry blonde pouted and crossed her arms under her chest as she went to say something about being cold hearted and never having fun.

Mizuki stood there watching the two of them bicker, wondering how they could be partners if all they did was fight. Just then, she turned her head towards the door. Her eyes widened and she stepped slightly to her left before looking back.

Hitsugaya sighed and returned his gaze back the platinum blonde whose icy eyes were full of fright—more than just a second ago.

'_What is it she's so afraid of?' _he wondered narrowing his eyes again to try and study her.

She flinched under his gaze and pressed her back against the door, groping it to find the handle for her fingers to latch onto. Shakily, she said, "P-please. Stay, stay away from me."

"Why? We won't hurt you," the busty woman said exuberantly. "Captain may look and act like a Neanderthal, but he really has such a kind heart!"

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya growled; the temperature threatened to drop to 273 degrees Kelvin.

"Oh come on Captain! It's true!" she exclaimed earning another growl of her name from his lips, although it sounded like he was on the verge of yelling it.

Finally wrapping her gloved fingers around the handle of the shoji door, Mizuki slid it open and pleaded again, "Just, please, stay away."

And without another word, she entered her room, closing the door after her and locking it.

Hitsugaya's already intense stare grew even more potent as he tried yet failed to comprehend what this young noble was so afraid of. Why she implored they stay away from her. Why she wore gloves when it wasn't even cold out.

"Captain," the lieutenant said; she knew something was up.

Hitsugaya frowned at the door, then turned and walked away, leaving his lieutenant to look at him skeptically.

Already dozens of questions were swarming in his mind, and he's only been here for a little over an hour. Just how many secrets are hidden in the walls of this castle?

~:~

Mizuki stood in front of her door with her hands on it; her breath coming out in quivering puffs of condensation as the air around her began to cool.

That was close . . . too close perhaps.

When she was wondering how the captain and lieutenant got along, frost began forming on the door. Had she stayed out any longer, the entire door would've been encased with ice and they would've known.

She can't let them know. She can't let _anyone _know.

Mizuki grit her teeth and shut her eyes tight.

Why did her mother bring them here? What use would they be to this family? They'd only get in the way and end up dying. No one can balk Kurage; no one.

A cracking sound brought Mizuki out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes and saw a thick layer of frost slowly covering the door from under her gloved hands. Then suddenly:

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The blonde whimpered slightly as she pushed herself off the door, causing the frost to spread quickly, but stop short.

"Mizuki-chan?" the voice asked; it sounded like Matsumoto's. What could she possibly want?

"G-go away!" Mizuki pleaded as she back away from the door, oblivious to the ice manifesting under feet.

"No. Look, Captain and I are just here to help alright?" Matsumoto said softly. "We're not here to hurt you."

"_But _I _might hurt _you_!"_ Mizuki yelled to the woman through her mind—though she knew she couldn't hear.

"Understand that whatever it is that's bothering you, you can talk to me about it okay?" Matsumoto said.

"N-no," the noble stuttered. "I, I can't. Go away, please."

"I'm not going to hurt you," the lieutenant said, then pouted, "Ya know, you're beginning to act a lot like my captain: cold hearted, pushing everyone away. No one wants to be alone. Just tell me what's wrong and—"

"I said **GO AWAY**!" Mizuki screeched, interrupting the lieutenant who flinched and backed away.

Her cyan eyes stared wide at the door for a few seconds before frowning. Wondering what was wrong, but not daring to ask, Matsumoto did as the noble said and walked away.

Mizuki stood in her room; eyes shut tight, hands balled into tight fists, shoulders clenched. Damn was that woman persistent! Why wouldn't she leave her be? Why was she trying to pry her open?

This whole thing with these two here will only cause chaos. If they found out about her secret, for sure they would leave and call her a freak. It's only logical that they would.

Yes they're here to protect her, but who'll protect _them _from _her_? She'll only end up hurting them; she doesn't want to harm anyone else.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Mizuki relaxed her shoulders and hands and slowly opened her eyes, only to gasp sharply at what she saw.

An enormous snowflake made of crystalized ice had manifested from under her feet and was covering the entire floor. Clusters of ice shards were growing from the corners in the ceiling and frost flowers were growing in the windows.

Her gasp was released into a shaky sigh. No matter what she does, her powers continue to find a way to be emitted from her body and cause ice to form wherever she went.

She rubbed her arms as she walked to her bed and sat down on the mattress, then stared at her gloved hands.

What was she going to do? If her powers continue to grow more and more omnipotent, sooner or later, the entire Seireitei will know about her—no doubt through those two.

And these gloves; they're not doing much for her anymore. She wears them, yet her magic still seeps through. They won't be of much use to her soon . . .

No. Snap out of it, she told herself, shaking her head. The longer she keeps ruminating like this, getting all depressed and crestfallen, the more her powers would show.

It wasn't the gloves that were the problem it was her. The gloves do their job—they inhibit her powers just enough so that no one knows.

She can't let them know.

But how? What will she do to prevent them of getting suspicious of her—as if they already weren't.

She looked up when suddenly, an idea popped in her head . . . she'll run away; tonight, after everyone's asleep. They'll be safe that way and no longer have to worry about her. She's nothing but a burden to this family and household; if she stays longer, it'll only get worse.

~:~

Hitsugaya stood on the roof of the castle, early in the afternoon, overlooking everything.

Wind danced with his hair and clothes as he spotted the Seireitei. It seemed so close, yet so far, as well as many of the districts. The walls which surrounded the castle had a few Zen gardens, ponds, pagodas, and many rare trees. It was an amazing sight, but everything looked slightly run-down—as if people tended to them, but not as often as they should.

His arms were folded over his chest and he thought deeply about this family; asking himself all these questions that he couldn't figure out the answers to . . . everything about this castle and the people who reside in it are just an utter enigma.

The one thing that's bugging him the most is when he overheard the Osaka heir say: "_'look at what happened the last time you tried to protect me.'"_

What does she mean by that? What happened when her mother tried to protect her? Obviously something that wasn't to their liking, but _what?_

He narrowed his eyes when suddenly, his vision went dark and he felt his head being squished between something soft.

"Guess who!" a joyous voice said.

"Quit it Matsumoto," he growled, a vein mark appearing on his forehead.

He heard her gasp, "How'd you know it was me?"

Scoffing, he removed her hands from his eyes as he stepped forward to get his head away her cleavage, then spun around to face her.

"Because you've done it to me before and anyone would be able to guess it was you," he retorted, crossing his arms again.

"Oh c'mon! Can't you just ever play along?" she said, "You look so plagued; I was only trying to lighten the mood!"

She held her hands behind her and leaned back; lips pursed.

Quickly changing the subject, the captain asked, "Did you find anything out about her?"

Matsumoto then stood straight and her tone became serious. "No," she said. "She pushed me away and yelled at me to leave. She sounded . . . pleading, like she thought I would hurt her."

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes in frustration, then turned his back toward her.

"Captain—"

"Rally up some of their guards," he ordered, "I'm going on a search in half an hour and I want you to stay here and guard the castle should anything happen here while I'm gone."

Hesitantly, the lieutenant concurred, "Yes, sir." But before she could shunpo from the roof, her captain added:

"And Matsumoto," he said perilously, turning so his fierce gaze met her eyes. "Do not let your guard down," he exhorted.

Nodding, the busty lieutenant vanished from the roof, leaving Hitsugaya to contemplate.

'_Until this Kurage woman is killed, I won't be able to receive any answers from the mother, her daughter, or any of the servants here,'_ he concluded.

Removing his eyes from where his lieutenant stood, Hitsugaya eyed the mountains that weren't too far from the castle as what it seemed—must be some sort of illusion. He exhaled through his nose and shunpo'd from the roof.

~:~

It was late in the evening by the time Hitsugaya and the search party he led returned to the castle.

They hadn't really found anything, other than some hollows in an area in the mountains the young captain thought was suspicious.

He had ordered the group to split up to search in different areas and one of them was attacked by a miniscule, yet powerful hollow—potent enough to the point where Hitsugaya had to release his zanpaku-to to vanquish the spiritual monster.

What furthered his suspicions was the way the hollow was built—it seemed so . . . unnatural. Its skin acted like an iron plate that was virtually indestructible, no hole was spotted anywhere on its body, and its mask wasn't made of bone—something he can't describe as being real.

It looked like it was there to guard something.

And it wasn't just that one; about five more appeared not ten seconds after the first one was killed. They tried extirpating them, but the hollows were impregnable and proved too much for the captain and group.

As much as he abhorred it, Hitsugaya had to retreat in order to keep the royal shinigami guards from being killed by those unreal hollows.

'_They had to have been created by something,' _the captain thought, _'or some_one_.'_

Call him crazy, but another thing that seemed peculiar—they were emitting no spiritual energy . . . at all. Not even an ounce.

He wasn't even sure if he should call them hollows, but they had many similar qualities one would have—albeit many differences. Scratch that; they weren't similar to hollows _at all_.

Hitsugaya and the group had returned with many injuries—none life threatening, but enough to be concerned about.

All of them had lacerations—deep and shallow, bruised bones, either small or spiral fractures, and few to little burn marks.

It was safe to say they looked devitalized. They had been out for hours, fighting off unnaturally created hollows, only to be overpowered and have to retreat; finding no evidence of Kurage's whereabouts.

But these unnatural hollows could be a vital clue that the sorceress could still be alive.

~:~

After bathing and having his injuries checked and healed (for the most part), Hitsugaya was in the room he was told he'd be staying in, about ready to pass out and call it a day.

His torso, right forearm, and left bicep were wrapped in cloth bandages; as well as his right calf. He felt sore all over as he sat on the comfy mattress of the bed—he'd probably feel better in the morning after having a nice long rest.

'_Why is it that the other times they had been sent in groups to find Kurage, they hadn't run into those "hollows"?'_ Hitsugaya pondered. He'll have to look further into that and ask about it tomorrow.

He was about to lie down when he heard something like quick footsteps outside the door.

Getting up, he walked over and opened it. He looked left and saw nothing but an ajar shoji door—wait a minute, that's the nobles' room. A faint creak echoed down the hall and when he looked right, he saw a purple cloth round the corner of a wall.

Slightly alarmed, Hitsugaya walked quick and swift to the slightly ajar door and opened it. He stepped inside and saw no sign of the noble heir, then quickly realized that that was her who rounded the corner of the hallway.

Curious—but mostly leery—as to what she was doing, Hitsugaya followed her.

~:~

She stood just before the large doors to enter the castle—an amethyst cloak obscuring her from head to toe.

This will be the very first time she has ever gone outside the castle.

Looking back to make sure no one was trailing her, she opened the door and walked out into the cool night.

As she made her way to the gate—being sure to stay hidden from the guards on night duty—her icy eyes wandered up into the cloudless midnight sky where the stars glittered and crescent moon shined. Never has she been under the stars like this; always behind a glass window bound by a wall on all four sides.

She felt so tranquil at the moment, forgetting about everything that's happened thus far.

Even though it was dark, under the moonlight, she could see how beautiful the gardens were, the ponds, the few pagodas, and all the rare and exotic trees which provided shade during the day.

It would be better to take a good look at it now, seeing as this would be the first and last time she'll ever see her castle from the outside.

She was just a tree away from the gate, when suddenly a voice inquired:

"What're you doing?"

She gasped and spun around to see the white haired captain staring intently at her, arms crossed over his bandaged chest.

For a moment, she lost her cool, but quickly regained her composure—so her powers wouldn't show—as she stared at him with equal strength.

"None of your business," she answered causing him to narrow his eyes in aggravation.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" God, he sounded like a parent.

She scoffed, "Look who's talking," then turned away from him.

A spark of lightening bolted through his head and he snapped, his arms fell by his sides and he balled his hands into tight fists.

"That's it, I've had enough of you," he rejoined, causing her to look back at him. "I don't know what it is that's bothering you, but I will not let you take out your anger on my lieutenant.

"Matsumoto and I are here to protect this household and you especially, so I can't let anything inimical happen to you. Hate me and my lieutenant all you want; if you want to yell or scream at someone, scream at me, but do not ever yell at my subordinate again. We're only here to help."

She blinked—his voice, eyes, and posture were strong and held much authority.

"I don't hate you or your lieutenant," she stated calmly, averting her eyes from his to look solemnly at a pond—one which reflected the moon's light; Hitsugaya loosened some of the tension in his shoulders and hands. "But you—you have to stay away from me."

"Why? Why do you push us away? Why do you shut the world out?" he interrogated. "What are you so afraid of?"

She flinched and backed away two steps, cradling her arms with her gloved hands; still refusing to look him in the eye.

"I—I can't tell you," she answered closing her eyes.

"You _can't_ or you _won't_?" he questioned, furrowing his white eyebrows.

Her icy eyes flickered open and stared at him; his gaze was strong, fierce, determined; she averted her gaze once more making him sigh.

"I'm not here to defoliate your secrets," he said, "but I'm not here to keep quiet either. Do I really care what happens to you? No, but because I was assigned to protect you, I'm not allowed to let anything harm you.

"I will find this Kurage and kill her. That's all I'm here for—not to be your friend. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Good, now am I going to have to drag you back into your home or are you going to walk back and not cause a disturbance? You may be a noble, basically a princess, but I'm not afraid to do that."

She looked back at the gate. Damn; she was so close to being free—so close.

Hitsugaya took a wary stance, ready to stop her should she be thinking about running out the gate, but was surprised to see her turn her head and back and walk towards the castle.

"Fine, you've twisted my wing," she half laughed, half sighed as she passed him and walked back into her home.

He watched her carefully before following suit.

It's amazing how many events take place in one day the earlier you wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my gosh, I had changed this chapter like three different times (probably exaggerating there) I had had it written where Toshiro and Rangiku find out about her powers and all this suspense and what not, but then I was like, "No. I need to write it in a way where they don't know yet, but have their suspicions."**

**Hopefully that's how you all see it.**

**I also hope I got Hitsugaya's character down, it seemed like it to me (and Matsumoto's).**

**Thank you's go out to the people who have reviewed, favorited, and/or followed.**

**I wonder what Kurage is up to . . . if she's alive that is. What do you guys think? Is she dead or alive?  
>What's in store for Mizuki? Toshiro? What are these mysterious looking hollows?<strong>

**So much stuff is going on. I can't wait for you guys to find out. What do you think will happen in the next two months?**

**Comment/Review. Both are welcome :). Also, if I've misspelled anything, or something doesn't seem right, don't hesitate to tell me. I'll see if I can go back and fix it.**

**TTFN, akafyi**


	5. Icicle Irony

**_Frozen_**

**_~Icicle Irony~_**

The aurora of the morning sun grew brighter with every passing second—changing the dark sky into an ocean of crimson and golden hues. Sadly, though, no one was awake to watch it climb atop the bens and fill the world with an ocean of warm sunlight.

Nevertheless, as the sun rose higher above the mountains, the sky became brighter and soon everyone would awaken.

~:~

A blinding beam of sunshine caressed an ever-so-pale and youthful face—the face of the young noble of the Osaka Clan.

Icy-blue eyes fluttered open and were blinded for a mere moment before their owner turned them away, half-closed, from the sun's blinding first rays. It was past her usual time to awaken.

Yawning, the platinum blonde rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched as she sat up, feeling refreshed. To her it felt like one of the best sleeps she'd had in forever: she felt great!

Oblivious to the fact that one of her gloves had slipped off during the night, as she stretched, an icy blast shot from her bare hand and was sent toward the window with light streaming through it—the light that had woken her. She flinched and let out a tiny whimper as that happened and quickly pulled her hand back, holding it close to her chest with her concealed hand so as not to release anymore.

She looked at her bare hand with an expression trapped somewhere between surprise and fear before clambering out of bed and studying the shallow depression she left behind in the mattress, but there was no sign of the glove.

Rummaging through the tousled sheets, and procuring her absentee cyan glove, she stole a glance at the window that was freezing with ice. What she saw amazed her.

A delicate flower made of ice sprouted from the glass, blooming at a rapid, but slow pace, as if it was real. It was beautiful: the ice sparkling in the morning rays of sunshine as it reflected the thin rays of light onto the stone floor like a prism. Since when could she do this?

All this time, her powers had been nothing but disastrous, chaotic, mayhem-ensuing and volatile. Who knew there was actually beauty behind her curse?

Walking towards the window, the ice flower—a tsubaki—bloomed a little further every second until it finally stopped; petals spread wide. It looked translucent and would most likely be mistaken for glass if not for the bluish shading near the center and the mist of condensation gathering around the blooming rime.

Seeing this made Mizuki wonder how she was capable of creating such a beautiful thing if she was nothing but a monster. If Kurage never existed—if she had never been born—none of this would have happened: the beautiful ice flower would not have existed in the world, and Miyuki would not be standing at her window looking out into the world through frozen flower petals of her own making.

Instead, she would be outside all the time and have friends, her father, everything she had ever wanted—but she just had to be born into her messy noble family. Why couldn't she have been born into a different family, one that wasn't of royalty or high class? Why was she cursed to be nobility instead of a regular village girl . . . how different would her life be had it been the latter? It was bound to happen to someone—but why did _she_ have to be that someone?

"I need some air," she told herself as she replaced the glove on her bare hand, garbed herself in a silky white haori, and fled from her room.

The robe fluttered in the air as she ran through the hallways and into the gardens outside her home; collapsing under a beni hime* maple. A pond sat next to the tree—half of it omitted by sunlight with koi fish of various colors swimming leisurely in the water—one had colors of gold and black spotting its body, making the it look like it wore a skull mask on its head. Their tails' motions were so fluent the way they swam—it was beautiful.

A few began to slowly crowd around in front of her, expecting to be fed. The fish stacked themselves in the overcrowded end of the pool, overlapping each other as they fought for the offered pieces of bread which they would not receive, splashing water onto the stone border and young noble's geisha nightgown.

The poor koi: hostages in their own home—how ironic right?

"Um, Mizuki-chan?" a murmur carried by the wind blew past the young noble—who flinched slightly and turned around to see Matsumoto standing there.

"Y-yes?" Mizuki stuttered a little.

"May I—may I sit with you?" the busty woman asked, a little hesitantly. Mizuki looked at her bodyguard like the woman was crazy, but nodded nonetheless—though she backed away few inches as the lieutenant sat down beside her under the shade.

Silence engulfed them as Mizuki stared at her lap; Matsumoto at the koi swimming around the pond.

"I apologize for my outburst," the young noble spoke suddenly. "I know I'm about two weeks late in apologizing, but I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just that"—she gazed into the pond—"I don't . . . I don't . . ." her words just couldn't come out. She shut her eyes tight and held her hands close to her chest.

Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Matsumoto hugging her.

"M—Matsumoto-san!" Mizuki exclaimed trying to free herself from the lieutenant's grasp; which tightened as she squirmed.

"Shhh," the woman shushed. "It's alright. You don't have to tell me right now; or ever if you don't want to. I just want you to know that I'm your friend okay?"—the noble stopped squirming—"I'm here for you if you want to talk. I won't pry you open by force, I just want you to open up and tell people what's on your mind. Otherwise, people won't know what's wrong and they won't want to help you if you continue to push them away."

Icy eyes widened at her words. For as long as she's known this woman (which really had not been long at all), Mizuki never would have thought that the lieutenant knew such words—where did her omnipotent jubilant attitude go?

The strawberry blonde pulled away asking "You got that?" to earn a nod from the young noble. Matsumoto smiled and suddenly her eyes brightened into the playful pale blue Mizuki knew and recognized, and her voice shifted to match the lighter tone.

"Good! And you know, I've been meaning to say that you look an awful lot like my captain," she exclaimed, making Mizuki blink—ah, there's Matsumoto.

"Wh—what?" the platinum blonde stuttered, leaning back on one of her hands.

"Yeah! I mean you both have white hair—well actually yours is platinum blonde—blue eyes—except Captain has turquoise, but still—you're both short and have cold attitudes! Oh my God! You two would make like the perfect couple!" the lieutenant clapped her hands and had a joyous grin on her face.

"Um," the noble couldn't find any words to say—too shocked at what this woman was saying.

"So what do you think?" Matsumoto inquired, leaning forward and causing Mizuki—who was looking at the older woman like she was clinically insane—to lean back in something similar to sheer terror.

"A—about what?" man was she stuttering a lot!—but this woman was putting her in an awkward position right now.

"About my captain, silly!"

"I—I'm not interested."

"But why not? He's such a handsome fellow and he may act all cold and mean but he's got such a warm heart. Plus, there are a bunch of girls in the Soul Society who drool over him!"

"Well, I'm not those girls," Mizuki retorted. "And besides, it's against the rules for someone like me to be in a relationship with anyone besides another noble."

"Well Captain Kuchiki had a wife and he's a noble too. I don't see why you can't be in that type of situation," the busty lieutenant answered, leaning back.

"Because I'm not gay?" this conversation was really heading off-course. "Matsumoto-san, you're making me very uncomfortable and—and I have anxiety issues . . ."

But the lieutenant continued anyway, as if she didn't hear her, "Oh come on! You at least have to admit that my captain is rather dashing!"

"You know, you make it sound as if you're the one who's interested in him," the noble retorted—her breathing was beginning to quicken.

"Me like my captain that way? Ew, no. We're really close, I'll give you that, but we're not that close: that would just be weird," the lieutenant said.

"As it would for me," Mizuki said, sitting upright. "I don't even know your captain, for one. Two . . ."—she took a long pause—"I—I can't even tell you the second reason."

"Why not?"

"I should go," the noble said, rising to her feet. She had said too much already and it was better to leave before she dug herself a deeper grave. She tried to walk away with a few strands of dignity but was stopped by Matsumoto's hand on her shoulder.

"Mizuki-chan, what's wrong?" the red-haired lieutenant asked, concern lacing her voice as her prior joy dripped away.

"Jus—just let me go, please," Mizuki tried prying the woman's hand from her shoulder but it wouldn't budge. 'Please, oh please don't let my powers show!' the blonde silently pleaded as she continued to squirm against the red head's iron grip.

"But what's wrong?" Matsumoto inquired.

"Matsumoto!" the young girl cried, trying not to yell. Her eyes were shut tight and her hands quivered—she was terrified. But for what reason was something the lieutenant couldn't decipher.

Her long hair draped over shoulders and she said in a shaky whisper, "Please, let me go . . ."

Seeing her quiver like this, Matsumoto just couldn't let her run off and not tell her what's wrong. She quickly pulled the noble into a tight hug. "Shhh," she hushed again, "It's alright. Nothing bad will happen to you. I promise."

Mizuki stopped squirming, but her rapid breathing and shivering would not cease.

"What's going on down here?" a male voice, which sounded like that of a certain small captain, inquired.

"It's alright Captain," the lieutenant reassured. "Mizuki-chan just needed a hug."

"What happened?"

The young white-haired male had been up on the roof studying the area around the castle in search of any anomaly when he stole a glance down and saw the young blonde trying to walk away, only to be stopped by his lieutenant. She tried getting away from the busty woman, but was quickly pulled into a hug. Curious as to what was going on, he leaped down.

"We were just talking and she seemed terrified of something," Matsumoto answered truthfully—although she wouldn't say what they were talking about. "She went to walk away, but I don't want her to feel like there's no one she can turn to to share her feelings."

As he listened, Hitsugaya stared intently at the young noble: her whole body shuddered and her breaths came short and quick.

"Mizuki-chan calm down, it's alright." Matsumoto told the girl as she stroked her long platinum-blonde tresses, but Mizuki continued to hyperventilate.

"Did you say anything that might've freaked her out?" the young captain asked.

"I don't know."

Mizuki felt lightheaded and her knees buckled from underneath her. She collapsed in Matsumoto's arms, but thankfully did not pass out.

"Mizuki-chan!" Matsumoto exclaimed, crouching down to the ground with the young girl still in her arms. Hitsugaya quickly rushed over.

"What's wrong?" he inquired as he knelt down beside them.

"I don't know; she just collapsed. Mizuki-chan!"

Turquoise eyes over looked the young girl and the captain said, "Give her to me Matsumoto. You go get some of their staff members."

"Right." Matsumoto handed the fragile girl to her captain before vanishing in search of the regular castle staff, who she hoped might know what to do for their young employer.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hitsugaya questioned, a hint of concern lacing his voice.

"G—get away," he heard Mizuki shakily whisper.

"And leave you like this? I don't think so," he reprimanded as he moved to pick her up bridal-style, but before he could do such an act, the captain noticed frost forming on the grass underneath Mizuki in the shape of a snowflake. His eyes widened and his brows furrowed in shock and confusion.

This wasn't his doing, he knew that for sure. It could only mean that . . .

Blinking as he came out of his trance, Hitsugaya quickly picked up the small girl—who was extremely light in his arms. He continued to watch the snowflake grow larger, turning the grass white; continuing to stretch farther and, before long, crawled underneath his feet; climbing tree trunks on either side of the courtyard.

"What the hell is going on here?" he wondered out loud, half to himself and half to girl in his arms. His eyes were wide with shock as the frost continued to layer over everything.

Mizuki's breathing finally steadied but she still quivered.

"P-p-please," a tiny whisper brought Toshiro's eyes back to the girl in his arms. "Ru-run away."

Was she doing this?

He looked around once more before flash-stepping away from the frozen area to the castle's front doors, which were suddenly thrust open to release Matsumoto and three other people—royal staff members, the small captain presumed.

"Captain!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Oh, Mizuki-san!" one of the staff women exclaimed as the three suddenly surrounded the poor girl. Not wanting to be in their way, Hitsugaya placed his charge on the ground before the incapacitated noble's doting subordinates.

"Get her to her room," he ordered the three who were helping Mizuki walk back into the castle.

"Captain, what happened?" his lieutenant asked. When she saw him, he had the startled looked of someone who had just seen a ghost—no pun intended—with his skin almost as white as his hair.

"I don't know at the moment," he answered truthfully, looking back to where he had just been, "but I intend to find out."

~:~

Mizuki was brought to her room and seated on the edge of her mattress. The maids told her to lie down but she refused, saying that she was fine now. They asked if she wanted or needed anything, to which she replied with a request for her mother. The maids shook their heads in unison as one told her that her mother had gone off to meet with another clan and would not be back for a few days.

'_Just like you mother, always going off and never even me telling when or where.'_

"Excuse me," a voice at the door said. All four heads in the room turned to see the young captain leaning against the door frame with a stern look on his face and his arms crossed inside his shihakushō's oversized sleeves.

"Would all of you please excuse yourselves," he said; it was more an order than a question and the death glare he sent the three servants made them shiver internally as they left.

The moment the maids had left, Hitsugaya shut the door behind them and locked it. The small, white-haired boy then turned around and stared intently at the girl now standing beside her bed.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to sound stoic but failing miserably.

"I want to know what the hell just happened out there," he said, walking towards her, causing Mizuki to back away with each step the youthful captain took forward.

"What are you talking about?" Mizuki asked, fear evident in her voice.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Toshiro replied, halting his advance on the girl with the realization that it might be counter-intuitive. "The ice that formed out there: where did it come from?"

Her eyes grew wide and she stumbled onto her window seat. "I—I don't know where that came from," she said, avoiding her interrogator's eyes, which only served to irritate him even more.

"Quit it already," he spat. "Quit acting like you don't know what's going on." The temperature inside the room began to drop—not only because of the small captain's rage but Mizuki's fear as well. The young noble remained quiet, doing her best to ignore the anger-drenched minced words as she worked to suppress her powers.

"You need to answer my questions right here, right now."

She looked up and stared at him with wide eyes, why was he doing this?

"For one thing, how the hell did frost begin forming underneath you? Why do you act as if we're going to hurt you?" his voice became harsher and louder with each question. "What is it about people that you seem to despise?"

"Please, stop," she begged him, cradling her arms, but he continued anyway.

"Why are you afraid of the people who try to protect you? Why do you push them away?"

"Enough, no more," she implored; frost beginning to form around her.

"What happened the last time your mother tried to protect you!?"

"I said ENOUGH!" Mizuki shouted, curling up and closing her eyes tight as she tried to block out the world. Ice erupted around her when she screamed, encasing the seat, window, walls and floor in a snowflake made of crystalized ice. Keen icicles shot out from the ends of the snowflake directly toward Hitsugaya—who would have been pierced by them had he not shunpo'd away to the opposite side of the room.

The captain's eyes were wide as he stared at the ice surrounding the young noble . . . what was he seeing, exactly? It couldn't be . . . ?

Mizuki's crystal blue eyes opened to an ice-covered world and she gasped.

"Oh no," she whimpered, covering her lips with her gloved hands as her eyes shifted over to Hitsugaya's wide teal irises.

"Osaka . . ." he gasped—it was actually the first time he had ever said her name.

"No . . . no . . . no," she repeated as she got up and maneuvered around the ice cage, running to the door. But before she could get to it, she was stopped by Hitsugaya's strong grip around her arms.

"No! Let me go!" she pleaded as she tried to pry herself from his grasp, but he wouldn't let go.

"Hey, hey, calm down," he said, but she wouldn't listen and continued to try and free herself.

"Let me go!" she pleaded again; ice began to form beneath her feet and the room's temperature continued to drop.

"No, Osaka, look at me. Look at me!"

She stopped squirming at his yell, and looked at him, wide eyes showing from her terror-stricken face.

"I won't tell anyone about this alright?" he said. "But you need to stop running from your fear—it'll only become stronger otherwise." Taking his word for it, she nodded slowly and the captain released his grip on her.

Once she was free from his grasp Mizuki stumbled back a few feet.

Hitsugaya watched her for a moment then walked over to the icicles that would have severely injured him had he moved a split-second slower. The points were keen like a razor's edge and a cool mist flowed from them. He wondered if this was a type of spiritual power she possessed, but when he touched the ice, he could not feel a thing within it: not an ounce of spirit energy. The ice was not that of reiryoku or reiatsu, or kido. He didn't know what the hell it was.

The temperature in the room continued to drop farther and farther—a little too far for Hitsugaya himself, which was rather ironic. The tips of his fingers became noticeably cold and his fingernails where turning a dark shade of purple. If he stayed in the room any longer he would undoubtedly get frostbite.

"Is this the reason you wear your gloves?" he asked, turning to face her. His breath came out in small puffs as he spoke. She nodded; trying to hide her hands in the sleeves of the haori robe she wore to cover her night clothes.

The captain turned back to the ice and touched it with his fingers once more: it was extremely cold, colder than the ice he could create with Hyourinmaru. He was almost envious of it.

"You have such an amazing gift," he stated, turning to face the still terrified noble. "Why do you hide it?" Even though the ice before him looked menacing and could've killed him, he was complimenting it.

"Didn't you see what just happened!? I almost killed you—"

"But you didn't."

"What if you hadn't moved!? What if my ice pierced you and you had died!?" She backed away quickly, hitting the wall behind her and sliding down to the floor. "I can't let that happen again . . . this is why I don't want you here: I might end up hurting you!"

A snowflake made of thin frost manifested from where she sat—covering half the floor and half the wall. How the hell was she doing that, he wondered.

"What do you mean you 'can't let that happen again' ?" the captain asked, quoting the girl as he studied his violet and cream-colored fingers for a moment before tucking his hands into the oversized sleeves of his robes to warm them.

"Because . . . thirteen years ago . . ."—she buried her face in her hands—". . . I killed my father . . ."

Oh God, he hoped she would not start crying. He hated it when people cried—especially Hinamori. The time when she was confused about Aizen's letter to her and she didn't know what to do—he hated it so much: every time he tried to untangle the truth from the lies that wretched man had fed her, he hurt even more. Seeing his childhood friend cry like that only made his loathing for Ichimaru and Aizen increase, and though the son of a bitch was long gone, Toshiro still felt such abhorrence towards the older man for hurting his friend like that—not to mention when he stabbed her during the Winter War.

And though it's been years since those events took place, the young captain still carried guilt inside of him: he should have known better.

"Hey, look, don't start crying okay?" he said as he walked toward her. "I'm sorry about your father and I won't ask for details, just don't start crying."

She looked up at him—her face as dry as before—not a single wet stain or tear streak anywhere on her face or clothing; okay that was odd.

"Oh believe me, I wish I could cry," she conceded, removing her hands from her face.

Hitsugaya stopped and cocked his head to the side in confusion, "What?"

Mizuki pulled her legs closer to her chest and held them there with her arms, "I cried for days after my father died . . . then one day, I just stopped and I haven't been able to cry since."

The blonde looked up at him with truthful eyes, but his gaze was full of disbelief: this girl had not been able to cry for thirteen years?

"You mean you _won't_ cry?"

"No, I _can't_," she reassured, looking him in the eye. Her icy orbs were strong and potent but held so much fear and woe. She had locked herself away for all this time in fear of hurting someone she cared about. He looked at the ice again and guessed he could now see why.

"Please leave," she said breaking the silence and averting her gaze. Toshiro blinked, tearing his gaze away from the ice that had nearly killed him to look back down at its master. Did she mean for him to leave her room?

As if she had read his mind, Mizuki said, "Leave and never return to this castle while you can. You'll only end up getting hurt."

She's been through so much pain—continuing to bring herself down and keep parts of her persona locked away from the ones she loves to protect them from her power.

Hitsugaya knelt down in front of her and said, "Hey, you can tell me to leave as many times as you want," she met his turquoise eyes which were full of determination, "but my orders are to protect you. If I don't, it'll look bad on reputation as a captain and I'll be demoted.

"I'm sure you can learn to control it."

Silence overtook them once more before she averted her gaze again and said, "No . . . I can't."

His eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"Saying what?"

"That you can't," he answered, standing up and letting his hands fall by his sides. "You 'can't let that happen again', you 'can't cry', you 'can't control it.' Enough of this 'I can't' crap. It's annoying. The only reason you can't is because you don't think you can and, therefore, you are unwilling to even try."

Her eyes were wide while his eyes were narrowed.

"You have to learn to face your fears, otherwise it'll consume you and you'll end up dying from it."

"You don't know what I've been through!" she shouted, standing as well to look the young captain in the eye: ice blue to turquoise. "You don't know what it's like to be cursed with something you can't control! What's it's like to kill someone you love by accident!" She panted a little and looked away, her voice becoming softer. "What it's like to isolate yourself in fear of hurting another person you love . . . you don't know."

The temperature was beginning to drop incredibly fast, and Hitsugaya was starting to shiver. It was well-past the line of irony: he should be used to the cold as his reiatsu was freezing; but he soon realized that the power against him was not reiatsu—something darker and seemingly more powerful.

"I've come close to one," he said. Mizuki looked up at him and saw guilt in his eyes. She was about to ask which, but she saw his fingertips which were turning a deep shade of purple. She gasped.

"You have to leave now," the young noble said as she walked towards her door and tried opening it.

"No, I'm not going to—"

"Just get out of my room! You have frostbite!"

Hitsugaya looked at his hands which were slightly shaky and certainly purple.

"This is why I don't want anyone around me," she said when she was finally able to pry open the door somewhat after unlocking it. "I'll only hurt them."

Ice had encased the door and it was too heavy for Mizuki to open. Unable to stand the annoyance of watching the small girl struggle with the bulky ice-encased wood, Hitsugaya walked over and helped open the door entirely. Mist from the rime flowed out from the room onto the hallway and Hitsugaya got goose bumps when he stepped out of the frigid room and into the warmer hallway—for once he was actually grateful for warm air.

"Please stay away from me," she pleaded for like the thousandth time. "I don't want to hurt you or your lieutenant."

The young captain looked at her with understanding eyes, though they were still narrowed.

"Is that why you yelled at her the other day?" he asked.

Mizuki nodded as she slowly closed her door.

Hitsugaya was about to tell her to exit the room herself, but before he could, she said, "And don't worry, I'm not bothered by the cold in anyway."

With that, she shut the door and locked it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well people chapter five is here. Sorry it took a little longer than usual to update, but I'll update no matter how long it takes.**

**I am incredibly thankful to the person who helped me with this chapter. Thank you so much 7ShadowsUnleashed! You are amazing!**

**Also, thank you to those new people who have followed and favorited my story, but I would also be thankful if you shared your comments! What you think of this story! What your questions are!  
>I can't stress reviews enough people.<strong>

**So, Hitsugaya and Mizuki share some words with each other and now he knows! Dun dun duuuuuuun! Is this the reason Yamamoto had chosen him to protect the household and heir? Will he tell Matsumoto? Where the hell is Kurage? Is she even still alive? I wonder . . .**

**Oh and for those of you who have seen the movie "Frozen", I have a BIG question to ask you: Do you want to build a snowman in summer? XP (I love both of those songs so so much) They're so cute! They're like a little baby unicorn! Hehehehe~**

**Welp, I don't know what else to type on here now so I'm going to say my goodbyes and hopefully I'll start typing up my next chapter soon. I have a writing test next Tuesday and I'm going to a writing workshop on Saturday—I don't know what I'm doing Sunday yet—and I have homework and this online class I'm taking; I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up or when I'll even start writing it, but I promise you I will. I'm telling you, I have basically everything about this story—like all the conflicts and whatnot—in a little journal. But it's mostly like a rough draft, so what I'm typing here is significantly different from what I have written in the journal; although very similar as well.**

**For instance, I was originally going to have Mizuki and Toshiro get into this whole argument when they first meet, but it didn't seem to fit her character—being as isolated as possible as she is. So I decided to work on her being frightened of hurting them and being angry at her mother instead—I think it worked out, don't you? **Also, a beni hime is a maple tree in Japan (not Kisuke's zanpaku-to)-I don't remember if it's rare or exotic or both (I think it's both, but look it up if ya'll want to)****

**Wow, I said I didn't know what to type and look at what happened. Well, now I don't know what to type, so later and hope I update soon!**

**Sayonara!**


	6. Conceal, Don't Feel

_**Frozen**_

_**~Conceal, Don't Feel~**_

Another four weeks had passed by blindingly fast and it was barely a fortnight before the day of Mizuki's coronation. The young noble had intentionally shut Hitsugaya out after what had happened those two fortnights ago and no matter what he did to try and get her to open up to help her to learn to control it, she pushed him away; yet every time she would, he would feel the need to come closer.

He had tried to find and kill Kurage two other times, yet he and their royal shinigami guards been ambushed and injured both times, not even getting close to their target, and their second hunt was the worst.

Hitsugaya was suspicious about where their recent pursuit had taken them. And though he wasn't positive, the young captain swore he had seen something—a silhouette of some sort, possibly female—walk through a tangle of vines hanging over a rock face. Unfortunately, he was too injured and exhausted to get further analysis and see what it was. There were about six of these "hollows" that had ambushed them and in four hours of fighting them, all eight shinigami—including Hitsugaya who, as the captain, is the most potent of the assembled shinigami—were only able to take down two, even _with_ Hitsugaya's bankai activated. And that took quite a toll on their energy all together.

These . . . _things_ . . . were practically indestructible. The only one who could possibly destroy them had to be the one who created them, and that person was most likely Kurage.

After returning to the castle from their most recent odyssey to find the evil woman, Hitsugaya and his battered entourage had been led to the medical room. But, along the way, the elfin captain spotted Mizuki in the library.

Ignoring the healers calling after him to have his injuries tended to, he retraced his steps to the library.

Trying to compose his agony-riddled face before Mizuki saw it; Toshiro pushed the door open with one hand while reflexively gripping his side with the other as pain ran up and down his chest like a raging tempest. Entering, he spotted the blonde noble sitting on a sofa, leaning on the armrest of it, in front of a burning fireplace with her legs curled up next to her as she read a book—the title he could tell read _The Hobbit_.

"Why have you shut me out?" he asked after a few moments of heavy silence.

"Go get your injuries healed," she said mechanically, sparing him no glance and ignoring his question all together.

"Answer my question first," he growled.

"Do as I say," she said in a calm tone, still not glancing up from the kanji letters in the book.

"No. Look, Osaka, I don't know why you're pushing me away—if it's because of what happened nearly a month ago, forget about that—it's in the past and that's where it will stay! Are you really going to keep dwelling on it and not move forward with your life!?" he clutched his side tighter and tighter as he spoke, digging his fingernails into his skin to block out the deeper pain. He couldn't yell, but he still could sound angry.

In response she slammed her book shut and got up from the couch, her eyes hidden behind a veil of silky blonde hair. She said nothing as she walked past him, but he could swear he heard her whisper "_I don't want to hurt you_" in his ear.

_'I'm not letting you leave me in the dark this time, Osaka,'_ he mentally told her.

Before she could pass him entirely, he grabbed her arm. Startled by the captain's bold action, the young heir dropped her book and looked at the shinigami with widened eyes. Even though she said nothing, he could hear her mentally interrogating him as to what he was doing and begging he let her go. But seeing how strong his eyes were at the moment, she didn't try pulling away.

"All I've been trying to do is get you to listen to me," he said. "I can help you control your powers, but you kept pushing me away so I could never get the chance to. I have a power similar to yours and if you would just let me show you, I can help you control your powers."

A moment of silence enveloped the two, but Mizuki soon broke it. "What kind of power you have is nothing like what I have. If it's ice, that's all there is to compare. Other than that, you and I are nothing alike."

"Just let me show you," he said stiffly, but the girl could hear the plea in his voice; even though his features remained in their stagnant mask of partially annoyed and bored with a fragment of attentiveness somehow mixed in.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head down. She could say "You can't help me" but he had scolded her the last time she had whispered "I can't", so she would just have to take his word for it.

Seeing her ponder about whether or not to accept his offer made Hitsugaya a bit hesitant to show her Hyorimaru. But, once she nodded, he knew there was no going back; even with his injuries he would show her the power of his zanpaku-to. He ignored the pain in his side and began walking out the door with the girl in tow.

But soon realized he couldn't.

He released her arm to cover his mouth as he began to cough uncontrollably—blood seeping through the thin gaps between his fingers. The pain—once a tempest but somehow still bearable—now felt like a raging fire rapidly melting his strong, frozen core into a thin puddle on the floor. He felt like there was nothing left in him and he fell to his knees. How stupid of him to underestimate his own injuries. He should have known better, but, at that one moment, all he was thinking about was her—being able to help her recognize her abilities, with all of their frozen beauty and potential, so she would no longer fear herself. If he could just show her, then maybe she would trust him and, maybe, she would no longer hide.

"Hitsugaya!" Mizuki exclaimed, trying to lift the injured captain up off the floor.

"I—I'm fine . . ." she heard him whisper in a raspy voice. He removed his blood-stained hand and a thin trail of crimson dripped from the corners of his mouth and the heel of his hand down to floor where it pooled around him.

"No you're not," the blonde countered. Without thinking about what kind of damage she could cause to him, the noble grabbed his arm and pulled him to his unsteady feet, throwing his free arm over her shoulder, and dragged him back to the couch before the fire.

"Don't worry about the couch," she said as she slumped him onto the cushions and told him to lie down.

Once Hitsugaya did as she said, she noticed a huge darkened spot spreading across the left side of his chest—which he had been clutching the entire time as if the hand was glued to his side—that slowly stained his haori bright red.

"Move your hand," she ordered shakily. She didn't want to see what it hid, but at the same time she felt that she needed to.

The captain removed his blood-stained arm to reveal a large tear in his shihakusho and flesh beneath it. Mizuki inhaled slowly at what she saw but somehow kept her face composed—although her eyes did widen with shock.

She knew he would be injured on those missions to find her evil aunt, but this much? Kurage couldn't possibly be the one injuring her guards and Hitsugaya . . . so what was doing the woman's dirty work for her?

The injured captain knew the young noble was scared at what she saw, so he wouldn't show any more weakness to her; he wouldn't let her worry.

"I'll be alright," he whispered through his clenched teeth.

Mizuki blinked out of her trance and said, "Just wait here, I'll be right back." She was halfway out the door before a thin, crackly voice stopped her.

"You know . . ."

She paused and looked back at the injured male. His skin had taken on a sickly pallor, and looked nearly as white as his hair.

". . . that was the first time you ever said my name," he whispered. Though his lips remained in their perpetual frown, his eyes seemed to hold a thin, hesitant smile in their depths. Her eyes held genuine hurt and sorrow and tried to force a small smile before leaving to get someone to help him.

Looking at her concealed hands—the cyan gloves stained with _his_ blood—Mizuki couldn't help but feel sorry for pushing him away like that as she walked away.

~:~

It was the day before her coronation and though he was mostly, but not fully, healed, Hitsugaya had gone out unexpectedly on a solo mission to find and kill Kurage once and for all.

The whole manor was taut with anxiety: maids jumped at footsteps in the halls, looking for the messenger fated to bring tidings of death their way, and the healers anxiously changed bedding, checked their stores of medicine and bandages, and re-read dusty medical texts for the umpteenth time. Everyone was worried that day—including Matsumoto. But, knowing the small white-haired captain, he had done this for a reason.

Now, figuring out that reason was an entirely different matter.

"He knows what he's doing," a strawberry blonde lieutenant reassured.

"I should've stopped him though," Mei said. As far as the manor was concerned, she was last person to see Hitsugaya before he disappeared and, were he not to return in one piece—let alone at all—she would be the one taking the brunt of the blame for not stopping the pale captain's foolish venture.

"It's not your fault, Tsukino," Mizuki's mother told her, placing a hand on the servant's shoulder. She was the only one not holding any blame against the poor maid. "No one could've stopped him from going."

In truth, Megumi would gladly send guards to retrieve or help the soul reaper captain but, unfortunately, even if someone knew where Hitsugaya had gone, none of the guards were fit to be out fighting. She could send Matsumoto, but it seemed like she would deny it seeing as how she knew her captain knew what he was doing and didn't want to interfere. Whether or not he wanted assistance, it was safe to say Hitsugaya was on his own.

Out of sight and apparently out of mind, Mizuki hid behind a wall, eavesdropping on the entire conversation.

_'You better not die Hitsugaya,' _she mentally ordered him, '_or I'll freeze you to a wall so I can slap you a million times.'_

That night, Hitsugaya returned.

Everyone surrounded the captain, bombarding him with questions left and right while the healers poured over him, _taking_ at the slightest scrape marring his skin. All except Mizuki, who stood off to one side and watched the affaires with calm, but crestfallen features on her pale skin.

The young captain paid no attention to the people surrounding him and after shouldering off a particularly clingy healer, he strode his way through the parting crowd towards Mizuki. Once at her side, he began to whisper in low tones that even she could barely hear. As she listened, her eyes grew wide and her hand slowly covered her mouth.

"Are you sure?" she whispered through her fingers.

He nodded, "Positive."

"Mizuki?" her mother called, "What is it?"

Said blonde was unable to find the words to reiterate what Hitsugaya had just told her and, after a few moments of awkward silence, the young captain turned away from the girl, fixed her mother in place with his piercing turquoise eyes, and said:

"After much searching, I was able to find Kurage's hideout and kill her. She is no longer a threat to this castle . . ." his words somewhat trailed off at the end.

"You're certain?" Megumi asked with the same disbelief as her daughter, cloning her daughter's expression on her own porcelain face.

The captain nodded but said nothing more.

"Oh this is wonderful!" the Osaka family head exclaimed. Turning to her servant, she said, "Tsukino, send a messenger to tell everyone I visited that the coronation is set for tomorrow!"

_'Oh, so that's why she's been leaving? Well, at least she wasn't totally abandoning me . . .'_ Mizuki thought, somewhat whispering the last part under her breath as her shock from the sudden news faded and her face shifted into a classic deadpan look.

"You did it captain!" Matsumoto exclaimed, giving him one of her bear hugs and squishing his head between her cleavage. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya shrieked, somehow managing a falsetto before turning a shade of pink and trying to pry Matsumoto off of him in a last-ditch attempt to free himself from her clutches. But the woman only hugged him harder. The whole scene felt so out of place with the recent events that Mizuki could only grin at the drama before her.

Finally, after the commotion died down and the servants left, Mizuki and her mother stood before the young captain and his lieutenant in a small sitting room.

"Thank you for providing protection to my home and removing Kurage from this world," Mizuki's mother said. "Now my daughter's coronation will be able to take place tomorrow."

". . . You're job here is done," Mizuki said, icy eyes glued to the ground. She refused to look at the duo in front of her; she would never see them again—she would never see _him _again. The world would return to its normal, dreary, _safe_ routine. "And for that, I—we, are grateful. You may return to the Soul Society now."

The blonde moved to make a hasty retreat but her mother said something that caught her completely by surprise.

"You know, why don't you stay for her coronation?" her mother asked.

"What?" Mizuki whispered, staring at her mother with disbelief written in her eyes.

"I'm inviting you to stay and be guests during the party," Megumi said to Hitsugaya and Matsumoto—not exactly ignoring her daughter, but really answering her either.

"As nice as that sounds Osaka-denka, as a captain—"

"Oh c'mon Captain!" the strawberry blonde interrupted, throwing an arm around the smaller shinigami's neck, though in actuality, she had been aiming for his shoulders. As Hitsugaya's face returned to its previous red state, the lieutenant continued on as if nothing was wrong, which, now that Mizuki thought about it, that seemed to happen a lot, so it was probably normal. "We're being invited to witness a noble become the leader of her clan. This could be a once-in-a-century opportunity!"

"Matsumoto I—" he stopped short as he stole a glance towards the young noble. She looked as if she wanted him to stay, but at the same time she was telling him to run; to leave and never return like she had been asking for the two months the shinigami had become an intricate part of the manor. And during those two months, so much had happened between them—too much actually. He wanted to stay, but he had other duties to attend to. He had reports that needed to be signed, meetings to attend—he couldn't stay for something like this. One noble's coronation, when weighed against the world, was so small it barely compared.

So why—why didn't he want to leave her? What was it about her that made him want to stay and forget about his duties?

He sighed.

" . . . I guess I can stay the extra day," he answered, averting his gaze from the princess to a nearby bookshelf.

"YAY!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "Oh what am I going to wear? How will I do my hair? How . . ." her mouth kept running on an intelligible loop and Hitsugaya tuned the eccentric woman out. He was pondering whether or not he had done the right thing.

Something moved out of his peripheral vision: a flash of blond hair and blue he looked back towards the doorway, Mizuki was gone.

The hollow feeling in his chest, though, had returned.

~:~

The next morning, the sun shone bright upon the outside walls of the Osaka castle.

For twenty-one years the gates were locked, but soon they would open, ushering in a new era for the Osaka Clan. No longer did the residents of the palace fear something dreadful would happen on a beautiful day such as this.

Birds sang, clouds drifted high in the sky, and sunrays shone beautifully over everything—not a shadow in sight.

The beauty was fitting, for this wasn't just any ordinary day: it was the day Mizuki Osaka, heir to the Osaka throne, would be crowned Head of her clan.

The guests outside were just overwhelmed that the gates were finally opening—and for a whole day! No one could wait to enter and have fun.

It's supposed be the most thrilling event of hers and the guests' lives, and all Mizuki could do was cross her fingers and pray that it all worked out because, inside, the soon-to-be head was dreading this day. She was terrified of her secret possibly being revealed; possibly hurting someone.

But, this would be the one and only day she would ever come in contact with anyone outside the gates—with the exception of Hitsugaya and Matsumoto—this would be the day where people would be having fun, talking, dancing; everything she almost never did.

Could she handle it? Could she conceal her powers for the entire day?

"Yes," she answered her own question calmly as she stood in the study her father used to use.

"Just don't let them see," she said. "You can do this . . . they've waited long enough."

She walked to the large doors, opened them and said to the lined up maids, "Tell the guards to open the gates."

Outside, two men removed the locks and pulled the heavy stone gates open. The assembled nobles and distant relatives stepped through, bowing to the current head and offering their congratulations as they looked around the yard with wide, hungry eyes. For many, this was the first time they had seen the castle in years and walked through the beautiful courtyard filled with rare trees, koi ponds, and a beautiful stone path that lead straight to an ornate pair of doors.

Mizuki walked towards a window and looked down to see the assembly moving to shake each other's hands and call out greetings to old friends. For now, the day felt like a conference and she was just playing hostess to ensure the safety of those assembled. It did not feel like her day at all—not that it needed to—even though she basically was the guest of honor. She was fine with playing hostess.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. "It's only for today. Just don't let it show and you'll be fine."

She turned from the window, her sheer haori fluttering in the small swirl of wind, and walked through a few hallways towards the coronation room.

Her coronation attire consisted of a strapless white silk satin evening dress: a red faille draped around skirt with watteau-like back pleats. The satin was embroidered with Swarovski crystals; the faille embroidered with green bamboo and Japanese decorative motives in a thick twist silk thread; silky white gloves upon her delicate hands; a sheer crimson haori with a train. Her hair was French braided from the top right side of her head towards the bottom left where it was twisted into a bun; her short bangs covering a small part of her forehead; her makeup adding a perfect glow to her pale features.

It seemed like a lot, even for a coronation—the people, the clothes, the two shinigami still holed up in their temporary room, probably debating how to make one shut up and the other look cuter respectively . . . did a coronation really require this much? On paper, everything seemed dull and lifeless, the coronation felt like a simple passing-on, almost like death, in a way. But with everything assembled, the coronation felt much, much, bigger. Then again, she would only be crowned once: maybe it would be worth it in the end.

After all, it was only for a day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey all you readers. I am so sorry it took a while for me to update and that this chapter is so short. I promise to make the next one longer. I was doing a little poorly in school and so this story was put on hiatus for a little while.**

**I decided to update now because my laptop hasn't been working quite right for the past few days so it's going to get shipped off for about two weeks to get repaired.**

**I hope you guys are enjoying my story and I want to thank those four people who reviewed to my story while I was away.**

**Remember, reviews are always welcome.**

**Thank you-times-infinity goes to 7ShadowsUnleased for helping me with this chapter. You are awesome.**

**I'm not sure when I'll update next, but until that times comes, keep reading.**

**-akafyi**

_A note from the 7ShadowsUnleashed: _

Well, I don't know about you, but I am finding this story to be a lot of fun, even if our relationships with the story are different, you as the reader and me as beta, but we still get to enjoy it, no? Akafyi's a pretty good writer in her own write and it is a privilege to edit her work. I am thankful she puts up with my antics [for those of you who read BionicVampireDragonGuardian1's "Jack vs. Luck," you know that I tend to enjoy writing the fight scenes].

Well, to make this short I can assure you that the fun isn't over yet. No, there is a lot more to come: you haven't seen anything yet.

Don't forget to review: beta readers like to see how readers respond to their work just as much as authors do!

_-7ShadowsUnleashed_


	7. Coronation Day

_**Frozen**_

_**~Coronation Day~**_

The guests were led from the ballroom to the cathedral where the coronation would take place. Everyone took their assigned seats, continuing to chat amongst each other, but within minutes the room fell silent and all eyes were locked on the tall double doors as the guests waited for the young heir to make her entrance.

Everyone present—as well as those waiting outside—were anxious to see this young beauty, but not nearly as much as the captain who had helped protect the castle from an evil sorceress. It was a great experience for both him and his lieutenant, but the hassles were equally cumbersome.

After much discussion, a few bursts of cold air, and a near-suffocation, they managed to agree on an outfit for Matsumoto: a fine silk kimono—one which thankfully did not show off her tremendous cleavage—with her hair braided around her head like a crown. Hitsugaya had to admit, she looked very nice—well nicer than normal.

Speaking of normal, that's how everything will be after this day.

Normal as in sitting behind a desk signing documents, yelling at a drunken lieutenant who would not do her share of the meter, a half tall stack of documents that needed to be done that day, occasional meetings, short trips to the world of the living to kill the latest rogue hollow . . . normal. No more hunts or injuries. No more coming back to the castle or seeing the young heir. No more anything having to do with the Osaka.

What was probably worse, though, was he had been warned—warned not to get attached. And he knew himself not to get attached as he had promised himself he would never have those kinds of feelings—they were foolish and he did not need them . . . yet they had infected him, boring deep into his heart—refusing to loosen their grip. Somehow, he had attained those foolish feelings, and they were twisting his mind, trapping him in an eternal loop.

He did not want to leave—to leave her. He wanted to stay. He wanted, no, needed more time with her. Two months was not enough; it was much too short . . . but he had to leave and fulfill his sworn duty as a captain. He would obey the rules like he always had . . . but it felt so wrong this time.

Damn the rules for making things so complicated. Damn her for making him feel like this. Damn it all.

It was only a simple mission: protect the family. But it soon had become something completely different.

Suddenly, the doors opened and in walked the one and only: Mizuki Osaka. Everyone in the room stood to honor the heir as she walked down a burgundy rug; leading her on a straight and narrow path to a friar and a podium bearing a velvet cushion. On that cushion: a tiara.

Unfortunately, because he was sitting at the very front, Hitsugaya only caught a glimpse of her before everyone stood. There was another thing to curse: his height. But from that split-second glimpse of her, he knew she looked amazing. Even before she entered, he knew she was going to look stunning, though he had not expected such a display.

Curse her beauty, but love her for it. Curse this world for creating a creature so beautiful, but cherish the beauty inside it.

Toshiro wanted to pull his hair out, if only he was able to pull the thoughts out with it and make his life simpler.

Once she made her way to the very front of the room and stood before the friar, the poor captain was struggling to maintain his composure. If you thought he was amazed by how she looked in a mere glimpse, imagine what he thought seeing her in full view. It took all of his strength to keep his jaw from falling to the floor. He managed though, but a faint blush tinted his cheeks.

In all practicality, he felt less like a captain and more like a kid staring at his favorite candy just dying to buy it.

And to make matters worse, Matsumoto started teasing him about the way he seemed to be ogling her.

"Why are you striping her with your eyes, Captain?" she teased in the smallest of whispers as the congregation sat and the choir began to sing a soft melody—one meant for once-in-a-lifetime rituals like a coronation.

"Shut up," he said, his pink cheeks darkening, "and pay attention."

They both looked back at the platinum blonde as she leaned forward and the tiara was placed upon her head by the friar. She straightened up as the religious man was handed an ivory pillow with a golden scepter and globus cruciger. She began reaching for the instruments but was stopped by the friar as he quietly cleared his throat.

"Your highness," he whispered, "the gloves."

Mizuki seemed to glare at him for a moment, but did as she was told.

Extremely reluctant, she pulled her gloves off, stacked them, and placed them on the cushion between the scepter and sphere with a small cross on one side. Her hands shook as they hovered over the objects; taking a deep breath, she slowly curled her quivering hands around the items.

'_Don't let them see. Don't let them see,'_ she continued to repeat it her head as she turned to face the anxious crowd.

Holding the scepter and globus cruciger tight to her chest, Mizuki watched as everyone in the room stood and the friar began reciting dictums in Japanese and Latin.

As he continued speaking, Mizuki began to feel something in the palms of her hands. She looked down and noticed the metal objects slowly being frozen over in frost. She held her breath and looked away with terror evident in her features, unable to stop her heart from pounding with fear that her secret could be revealed before everyone in the room—mostly everyone.

She internally thanked the lord once the friar said: "Mizuki: Head of the Osaka Family," as she immediately turned and placed the objects back on the cushion, pulled her gloves back on her hands, and turned around as everyone in the room repeated the five words, clapping and, in the case of one immature clan head, whistling.

A small, genuine smile tugged at her lips as everyone congratulated her as the new leader—basically the queen—of her noble name. She glanced around the room and stole a small glance at Hitsugaya, who might have worn the ghost of a smile on his face, but she couldn't quite tell as she quickly averted her gaze and was then escorted out of the cathedral by the friar.

~:~

That night music was playing and people were dancing on the ballroom floor.

Everyone was elated and laughing, smiling, and chatting amongst themselves. The only one absent at the moment was the "queen." Although, no one really minded if she was present at the dance—save one who stood outside of the crowd, leaning against a wall and watching all the partygoers dance with a carefully-composed, almost expressionless, face.

He knew this was a time to be happy and filled with joy like the rest of the guests, but for some reason, he couldn't find it in himself to be happy. He looked more depressed than anything, and even he himself couldn't figure out the reason why. The only logical conclusion he continues to come across—no matter how much he contemplated and weighed facts, rumors, and things he wished were true—was that now she was a ruler and he was expected back in the Seireitei.

Meaning that he would never see her again . . . that was the beginning and end of the matter. He knew that such a time would come eventually and he had to be ready to leave when said time came, but within the past two months, it had suddenly become a whole lot harder to say goodbye. Could it be that . . . ?

Hitsugaya was about to step outside and clear his mind before he returned to what felt like the beginning of his end, but the music and dancing suddenly ceased—in unison, no less—and the room resounded with applause. The musicians took bows of thanks and walked away for a short break. The last to leave was a youthful pianist.

A servant stood before the crowd, raised his left arm in an introducing manner and said: "Her royal highness, Mizuki Osaka-denka."

Right one cue, Mizuki walked slowly into view—back straight, nose high—very proper and sophisticated—and stopped before the crowd as they bowed to her.

"Her mother, Megumi Osaka," he said, doing the same motions, only with his right arm that time. The noblewoman walked with the same cool, practiced poise as her daughter, stopping beside her.

Everyone applauded and Mizuki let a small smile grace her face. The music and dancing then started once again.

The blonde watched the people dance for a moment before looking to her right towards her mother and saying, "Hi."

That startled the older woman somewhat. It was the first time her daughter had really spoken a word to her in . . . basically forever, and she didn't know how to respond. She just stood there staring at her daughter, a little shocked and glancing around to make sure she was talking to her before finally muttering a small, "Hi me?" pointing at herself to clarify that the greeting was indeed for her.

"M-hm," she nodded.

"Oh, hi," the brunette smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Mizuki said, then turned to the crowed of people once more. "So, this is what a party looks like?"

"Yes. It's been a while since we've had one. I've almost forgotten how warm it feels."

Mizuki's smile suddenly fell and she looked down in confusion. "I still don't understand," she said.

"Understand what?"

She looked at her mother with confusion in her eyes, "Why did you hide it . . . from me?"

Her mother's eyes widened slightly for a mere second before becoming solemn. "We didn't want you to be afraid of it or hurt anyone. We wanted you to believe you were normal."

"Keeping me locked inside a castle my entire life? It sure sounds perfectly normal to me." Mizuki looked away from her mother at the last sentence; the brunette itching to reply, but instead sighed an "Excuse me for a minute" and left. The blonde, too, sighed and looked the opposite direction her mother walked in. Why was it she always makes the warmest of moments so cold?

She closed her eyes in frustration.

"You're an extremely cold person," a voice said

Startled, Mizuki flinched and opened her icy orbs to see Hitsugaya standing beside her, dressed in a black montsuki.

"Though I really shouldn't be one to talk," he finished.

"Hitsugaya," she breathed, her poise slipping before she once more regained her composure; her voice becoming slightly stoic than her usual tone as she looked him the eye—with what could be considered a glare, but not exactly—and said, "What goes between my mother and I is none of your concern."

"I know," he replied—now she was glaring at him. "But," he continued, "even I can see you're trying to distance yourself further from your mother. Don't you understand that she just wants you back? You're her daughter: her flesh and blood. She's only trying to protect you like—"

"I know that," she snapped calmly, interrupting the young captain, who seemed slightly shocked at her sudden ferocity, but hid it. She sighed and said, "But now I have to protect her."

It took about three seconds before Hitsugaya understood what she meant. "By keeping her away from you?" he asked.

The blonde looked away. Hitsugaya was about to say something more, but another voice beat him to it.

"Captain!" exclaimed the all-too-familiar voice which belonged to the busty lieutenant as she sprinted toward the two. "Isn't this amazing!? This is so exciting! All the music, the lights, everything! This is just wonderful! Your mother really knows how to throw a party Mizuki-san!"

"Matsumoto, calm down!" the elfin captain said.

Mizuki stole a glance towards them.

"I understand this is a party and all, but please, control yourself . . . and don't get drunk."

He added that last part then turned back to face Mizuki just as she averted her eyes again.

The strawberry blonde suddenly relaxed, then leaned down and whispered in his ear: "Ask her to dance."

His eyes grew wide and he turned to face her.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered; his shoulders and arms tensed.

"I've seen the way you look at her," she said.

"What are you talking about?"

"These past couple months, I've noticed how you look at her with concern in your eyes," the lieutenant answered. "And how you tried getting close to her no matter how many times she pushed you away; you wouldn't back down."

He relaxed as she continued.

"There's something about her that you're drawn to and you may not know it yet, Captain, but you're—"

"What?" he interrupted, glaring at his subordinate, "Falling for her?"

Her silence was the only thing that answered his question; he looked away.

"Captain . . . ?"

"Go . . . dance or something," he said, still not glancing at her.

"But—"

"I said 'go dance'," he ordered this time. Matsumoto stood there for a moment, staring at him, before walking off, but not to go dance.

Though he knew she had already left, Hitsugaya looked back to where his lieutenant was standing before looking back at the queen regnant, who was conversing with another noble classman and a woman—who looked to be his wife.

He stood there and pondered on what his lieutenant had said—well what he said actually. There's no way that could be true though. He was only worried because of everything that revolved around her and he was only trying to get her to understand that she doesn't have to be afraid. It was his job to protect her. It was his assignment to make sure no harm came to her. So, why did he suddenly feel like protecting her because he wanted to, not because he was assigned to?

He was torn away from his thoughts as the couple Mizuki was talking with bowed and melted back into the crowd.

"You really should talk to her," a voice drifted up from behind him. "She could certainly use a break from all of these egotistical fools wishing her luck, money, and a grand legacy over and over again."

He looked behind him to see a young woman lounging against the wall with a small glass of water clasped in her delicate hands—wait, isn't that the pianist?

"What are you talking about?" Hitsugaya crossed his arms over his chest, staring intently at the woman.

"Who do you think you're kidding?" she continued, as if she hadn't heard Hitsugaya—but he knew she was just ignoring his question. "We both know that she will probably meet many of these people, five times in her life at most. By the end of it, she'll probably know their messengers better than the lords themselves. So how about you spare her the toil and ask her to dance?" She grinned. "Who knows? This might be your last chance before she gets married off to someone extremely powerful and most likely dead-boring."

"You're wrong about that," Hitsugaya stated after a few moments of silence. "She won't get married."

"Oh? What makes you so confident about that?" she asked, taking a sip of her water.

"Because she's too distant," he said, looking away from that dark-haired woman to Mizuki. "She puts distance between people. She's not sociable. What you see now is nothing but an act, a mask, an illusion. Tomorrow, she'll be shutting everyone out; trying her best not to speak a word to anyone."

The pianist seemed to contemplate this for a moment before saying, "But not with you," causing Toshiro to look back at her with a questionable face.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It seems you're the only one she's let in," she answered, stunning the young captain for a moment. "You probably know her better than anyone and seem to know why she's so distant"—she produced a pocket watch from somewhere in her suit coat—"Anyway, whatever you choose, I have about two minutes before my break ends so I need to bounce.

"If what you say is true, then this is your last chance, and you need to take it. Let's make a deal: you go and dance with her, I will play the perfect song for you. All you need to do is ask the right question."

"You'd do that?"

"Sure, why not?"

She took another look at her pocket watch. "I need to go now. Thank you for the conversation."

"Wait, what's your name?" Toshiro questioned, stopping her mid-step.

"Don't worry about it," she said as she began walking again. "I doubt we'll meet again, so there's really no point in you knowing."

It was true, but how was he to thank her should he not be able to find her? Of course, he had a description of her, but trying to find a black-haired girl in Japan felt like a lost endeavor, even if she did have striking green eyes.

He stood still, staring at an empty space, trying to assemble the scenario that had just transpired when he heard another couple give Mizuki their "best wishes." Curiosity made him turn around and for the first time, he noticed the little things: the young noble's drawn features, the fact that she kept looking away from the man and woman she was speaking with, and quickly realized that the pianist had been telling the truth.

How had he not noticed before?

"_Because you were looking for reasons not to see it,"_ Hyourimaru rumbled in his mind. Although his zanpaku-to was not with him physically—as he had left the sword in the guest room—his spirit was with him mentally.

'_Well, where have you been?'_ Hitsugaya questioned his sword.

"_I have been here,"_ the dragon stated.

'_Thanks for the silent treatment: it really was not needed.'_

"_Perhaps it was. Got to her before it's too late, Master."_

'_Not you too . . .'_ he groaned internally, but maybe the dragon was right—along with his lieutenant and the pianist.

Now _was_ his chance.

He looked towards Mizuki and walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder to get her attention; removing it once she turned toward him.

"Yes?" she asked calmly; a small smile tugging at her red lips.

How strange . . . she had looked anxious just a moment ago.

A silence fell between them and soon grew rather awkward. Mizuki's eyes grew wide as she looked around awkwardly, awaiting patiently what the young captain wanted to say or ask. Instead, he just stood there, staring at the floor.

He obviously hadn't thought it through all the way. He knew what he what he wanted to say, but didn't know how to say it.

"Um, Hitsugaya?" the blonde asked, he looked up at her. "Are you alright?" Her eyes were large the way her head was tilted and she sounded concerned, but more of a calmed concerned—like you could hear the worry in her voice, only it wasn't exaggerated.

"Fine" was all he said before looking away again at the crowd of dancing people.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You spaced out there. I wasn't—"

"Dance with me," he interrupted. She blinked.

"Wh—what?" she stuttered; he turned back to her, but still didn't look her in the eye.

"Don't make me repeat myself," he said. "It was hard enough just saying that."

He shot a glance at the dark-suited girl across the room. Somehow she could tell that he was staring at her and nodded but did not look up from the keys. It was just a slight nod, but enough to reassure him.

He turned back to the situation at hand. Mizuki was looking at him, her eyes slightly fearful as she backed away a half-step, keeping her concealed hands close to her.

"I—no . . . no," she denied, looking away from him and backing away a little further.

"Osaka—"

"No! Hitsugaya I c—I won't," she said and began walking away, but before she could get far he grabbed her forearm. Mizuki gasped as a sudden memory surfaced: her yelling; ice shards, keen as daggers, pointed straight to him, nearly striking and killing him.

"Hitsugaya let me—"

"Mizuki, please." His tone was drenched in hope and imploring. Her icy orbs widened and she looked into Hitsugaya's turquoise irises.

That was the first time he had called her by her personal name, and a slight gleam in his eye told her that he knew it too.

"You trust me, don't you?" he asked. She continued to stare at him before lowering her eyes and nodding. But she made no move to get closer to him.

"Do you trust yourself?"

At that, she closed her eyes and snatched her arm back, not saying a word as she straightened her back.

"Mizuki—"

"I never gave you permision to call me by my given name," she stated coldly, turning away from him and the expected arguments, but he remained silent.

'_You didn't give it to Matsumoto,'_ he shot back internally, sounding like a complaining child, although he would never say that out loud.

Another silence enveloped them as the song playing ceased and a new one started; this song slow and somber with the slightest of upbeats. Hitsugaya backed up a few inches and looked off to the side to let the young girl think, but it wasn't for long before she said, "One dance," and he looked her again—this time in the eye as she did the same.

Slight shock was written across his face—he didn't think she'd actually accept his offer, but she did. The shock vanished as he saw a small smile unfold in her icy blue orbs.

"Shall we?" Toshiro asked, extending an open hand to her.

She was hesitant, but nonetheless accepted his hand. They looked at each other for a moment before making their way to the center of dance floor.

The crowd parted before them, mystified of the identity of the white-haired boy—who carried himself with a degree of authority that rubbed many partygoers the wrong way. But the Osaka head seemed to like him, so they were willing to accept him.

Curiosity made them bold and they formed a circle around the shy pair, shoving each other out of the way to see.

Hitsugaya and Mizuki stopped in the middle of the circle and turned to face each other.

For a moment they just stood there staring at each other, until the captain pulled the platinum blonde against his chest and put his other arm around her waist. It was a tentative touch, unsure of its boundaries, but willing to test them in hope of a greater reward.

Mizuki gasped and stiffened at the touch and sudden movement, quivering in his grasp.

"It's alright," he said, tightening his hold on her shaking body. He knew she was terrified of touching him—anyone really—but he would quell her fears. "I'm right here" he soothed, "nothing will happen . . . I promise."

It was hard for him to keep promises, as many were broken in the past. But this was different: this time he would keep her secret and his promise to her. He would not break it. And she seemed relax a bit under the comfort of his words, but still shook.

"Put your left hand on my shoulder," he whispered. She nodded and hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder, her cheeks tinged with an embarrassed blush.

"That's it," he complimented and gave her a slight grin; Mizuki—for the most part—relaxed a little more.

This would work. They would not stumble over each other's feet and she had no doubt that Hitsugaya knew how to dance—his etiquette vouch for that fact, plus she was already relaxing against his chest.

Hitsugaya heard the music change from full-orchestra to a percussion sectional. The rich ting-ting of the mallet quartet coupled the soft flowing piano. He glanced over at the orchestra, managing to catch the green eyes of the pianist and she winked, turned to the closest member of the quartet, whispered a few words in his ear, and the song changed.

The glittering sound effect caused by wind chimes was soon followed by the piano. Slow notes rolled down like mist from the hills to shroud a city in the delicate silver mask; ginger strikes from the cymbals set the mood perfectly. Then, a single voice flowed over the room like water, followed by a soft symphony of violins.

"You're in my arms, and all the world is calm. The music playing on for only two.

"So close together. And when I'm with you.

"So close to feeling alive."

The delicate pianist stood in front of the black grand piano, the xylophone player taking her place at the piano bench.

The dancing couple looked each other in the eye and moved to the beat of the song.

"A life goes by, romantic dreams must die.

"So I bid my goodbye and never knew.

"So close was waiting, waiting here with you. And now, forever I know.

"All that I wanted, to hold you so close."

The pianist was not wrong when she said she knew the perfect song for him. The music described his mood better than any words ever could.

It was perfect for her first dance with the indescribable shinigami captain, and perfect to describe the relationship between them both.

Once Mizuki had followed Toshiro's gaze to see a silent conversation take place between him and the young pianist; a single nod was all it took to confirm her suspicions: Toshiro had managed to orchestrate – literally orchestrate – their dance, though that fact wasn't too surprising.

As they continued swaying calmly in the middle of the dance floor, and the pianist began the seconded verse, Hitsugaya found his nerve to ask a very delicate question—one he'd wanted to ask for the longest time.

"Let me hold your hand." It sounded more like a request than a question. Damn, she made him nervous.

"You are," she replied, confused by the request.

"Your actual hand," he clarified. Over the past two months, he had never touched her skin—only the cloth that veiled it from the outside world. Just once he wanted to feel her actual self, not the cloth.

She was hesitant—she had made a vow never to harm anyone again; the only way to keep that vow was to keep her hands hidden beneath the silk, but seeing the look in his eyes was like a knife being driven between her ribs. He looked so desperate.

She sighed and looked down.

"You know I'm reluctant on doing that," she stated, looking back up at him, his eyes lowered.

"Just this once," she said, "because I trust you and your logic."

His eyes seemed to brighten up and smile, and slowly, he removed the snowy white glove from her right hand and at that very moment their hands met—both icy cold—although Hitsugaya could swear hers was colder than his—the instrumental part of the song began.

No matter though. They continued dancing and for the rest of the song and everything seemed perfect between the two: they were smiling and dancing; holding each other close—nothing could get in their way. But just before the song ended, something seemed to snap. Something suddenly changed inside the platinum blonde and she, out of nowhere, became angry.

The only thing Hitsugaya saw was her smile, and when he blinked it was gone; she looked to be glaring at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused by her sudden change in mood when the song ended.

They stopped dancing—only because Mizuki pushed herself away from him, though it went unnoticed by everyone surrounding them as they applauded the orchestra and continued talking amongst themselves, oblivious to the argument about to take place.

"Osaka—!" he exclaimed, keeping his voice just low enough so that it did not carry and cause a scene.

"I want you to leave," she said, although it sounded more like an order.

"What?" he asked, bewildered. His eyes widened and his brows furrowed as his mind tried to process the situation.

"Have you gone deaf? You heard what I said: leave." He could only stare at her with his confused eyes, their teal irises showing silver fracture lines.

"Don't look at me like that," she scoffed. "You knew this day was coming. Now give me my glove and leave. Don't let me see your face here ever again!"

She reached for her glove but Hitsugaya pulled away from her.

"Hitsugaya—!"

"No," he said. Now he was becoming angry. What had gotten into her? Where had that content, blissful smile gone and how could he bring it back? How could he get close to her again?

"Hitsugaya, give me my glove," she ordered, glaring at him with more than enough violent intent.

She thought a glare could stop him? Well two could certainly play at that game as he glared back, "No, Osaka."

"Hand it over!"

"No," he repeated. "What's gotten into you? Why are you suddenly so angry?"

"I do not need to answer those questions, now—"

"Yes you do," he interrupted, silencing her. "You've never answered any of my questions, so let's start with you answering my first question."

She straightened her posture and calmly told him: "Fine. Nothing has gotten into me, nothing but you. If you never came here, none of this would be happening."

That confused the captain.

"And that's a bad thing?" he asked, unsure of what she meant.

"Yes."

Turquoise eyes widened in utter shock, and before white eyebrows furrowed over them, they narrowed in confusion.

"What?" he asked. The young captain still could not understand what the girl before him was getting at. Everything he had done: killing Kurage, providing protection, trying to help—it was bad?

"Whatever it is going on between us has to stop"—she looked away—"and I want you to leave. Never come back . . . ever."

She turned her back completely to him and began walking away; trying to hide her clenched hands in the folds of her sheer haori, but Hitsugaya wouldn't take that as answer. He knew there was more to what she was saying—something she was hiding—and he wasn't going to leave until he knew.

Until she told him what made her mood suddenly change from joy to hostility, Mizuki Osaka wasn't going anywhere either.

"Why!?" he shouted angrily, causing everyone in the room to look—creating the scene he had tried hard to prevent, but he didn't care anymore. Let them look, let them see. He no longer cared what they thought of him. "What did I do to you to make you so angry all of a sudden!?"

"Enough Hitsugaya," Mizuki said, but it sounded more like she was begging.

"No, that isn't enough for me! Why do you continue to leave me in the dark!? Why don't you ever open up to anyone!? What is it you're more afraid of!?"

"I said ENOUGH!" she yelled, swinging her bare hand in anger.

A violent swirl of icy magic billowed around her. Shards of ice grew from the floorboards, sharp as knives and equally non-discriminatory.

His promise once again, broken.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Chapter seven is a go! How was it? Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? *cowers* Please don't hurt me! She got angry at Hitsugaya for a reason! Can anyone guess it? It's kind of obvious. What about when he asked: "What is it you're more afraid of?" Can anyone guess what he means by that?**

**Anyway people, follow/favorite/review, any plus one of those three makes me happy and motivates me to continue writing this story! (For those of you who have seen "Frozen", you obviously know what's going to happen and I'm sorry if I make it too closely related to the movie. I'm trying my best not to, but like I said in my first chapter in my authors note-for those few who read it-I did say it was going to be similar to the movie, but not too similar.)**

**Oh and the name of the song is "So Close" from the movie "Enchanted".**

**Thank you for those who followed/favorited/reviewed my story! (I don't know how many there were as I am forgetful, so I apologize for not placing your author name here, but I am thanking you. I assume between 5 and 10. I could be wrong, but whose counting?-other than 7Shadows-)**

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you 7Shadows, for once again helping my story! And for the pianist!**

**Until next time! :P**

_A note from 7ShadowsUnleashed:_

_Well, hello again, everyone. Now, I know there are probably other stories on your to-read list, but if you are staying for a little while longer to read a note from the beta, then 'thank you,' it really means a lot. _

_I just wanted to thank you for reading. Hopefully you will review as well, and add your name to the growing list of followers and favourites if you enjoy what you just read. Every little bit helps and it means a lot to both of akafyi and myself when we watch something we both put a lot time into do well. _

_Thank you and I hope to see you again soon,  
>- 7ShadowsUnleashed<em>


	8. Sorcery

_**Frozen**_

_**~Sorcery~**_

It was ironic how one girl was able to keep such great power secret for so long, and on the one day outsiders were invited into her home, her secret was revealed. How could she allow that to happen? If she was able to keep her power hidden from the public for twenty-one years, why couldn't she hide it another measly day? Just one day, twenty-four hours . . . it made no sense.

All Mizuki could do was watch in horror as ice swept across the floor and extend in dirk-like points toward the guests—who threw their bodies aside to avoid impalement. They were all horror-stricken and wide-eyed as they backed away from the ice—but more so, the creator of the ice. No one understood what was going on. She was the head of a noble clan! An ordinary person like everyone else . . . or so she was meant to be seen as.

But now, her reign as a perfect girl was over—her secret revealed . . . and all eyes were on her: wide, fearful, and terrified. Eyes that were noble, kind, foolhardy, or cruel now held terrified light; their bodies cowering before her. There was no way she could recover from this party. It never should have happened and now it had dealt unrepairable damage.

A whisper of her name broke her trance and she looked into turquoise eyes. They were wide, and not from fear but from regret.

Too many eyes were focused on her; she couldn't stand it anymore. She backed towards the door behind her, grabbed the handle, threw it open, and ran; her haori fluttering behind her. Everyone just stared.

The blonde ran and ran, swerving around any staff members who tried to ask what was wrong, until she was finally able to make it outside—into the courtyard.

She stopped abruptly and stared wide-eyed at the people who noticed her and began clapping and congratulating her as the new head of her clan. A sound echoed down the hall and she took a quick glance down which she came from and began running again, forcing her way through the thick crowd. But she was stopped by a group of people who clapped and bowed before her in respect. She pushed through them. Couldn't they see that she was terrified and trying to get through? Why were they clapping and congratulating her when they should be running?

Of course, they were all unaware of the events that just took place inside.

She was stopped again. "Your majesty," the soothing tones belonged to a woman of kind features and gentle eyes. "Are you all right?" she asked.

At least someone noticed she was scared, but what could she do? She couldn't tell them what happened and she couldn't get by either. She backed away, keeping her hands close to her, trying to put distance between her and any and every person that got near her, but lost her balance on a tree root and stumbled backwards, catching herself by placing her hands on the tree trunk. She suddenly felt the familiar glassy coating beneath her fingertips and pushed herself away from the tree to cease the flow of her power, but it was too late—the tree was entirely encased in ice.

"No!" she pleaded, but the branches and leaves were frozen like a cruel macabre knife sculpture. Everyone in the courtyard stared as Mizuki tried to convince herself that none of this was happening—that it was another nightmare and she would wake in the morning to nothing but her regular servants and the summer sun.

Snow slowly cascaded from the night sky.

"What are you!?" a voice yelled from behind.

Mizuki looked back toward the crowd of terrified onlookers. "Stay away from me! Please, stay away!" she begged, gesturing for the crowds to fall back, but an icy blast shot from her bare hand, freezing the ground before the door. Ice crystals shot everywhere, knocking a man to the ground in the process.

"M-monster. She's a monster!" he yelled, pointing.

At that single word, Mizuki looked at her hands with a mixture of disgust and horror. Her eyes rose and panned over the crowd, watching as each person backed away, their faces written over with terror.

The only thing she could do was run, and run she did. She ran towards and out the gates, not bothering to see who had called her name. She just ran until she came upon a fast-flowing river: one she had not even known existed.

"Mizuki!"

She stopped running at the call of her name and turned around, holding her hands close to her chest as she watched for the person who called to step into view.

She continued backing away, but the river was close and it was only a matter of time before her feet found their way in. She waited for the water to soak through her tabi, but it never did. Instead, she felt something solid beneath her foot and heard a twinkling and cracking sound. A single glance down brought a gasp from her lips; the water was freezing into a slick sheet beneath her feet.

"Mizuki! Wait!" She looked back to see Matsumoto running toward her—Hitsugaya not far behind. Looking back down at the water, said girl placed her other foot on the glassy surface, feeling it shift and thicken beneath her weight.

Looking up to the other side of the riverbank, she saw her only solution. She carefully placed another foot on the gushing water and watched as it froze more. Without a second thought, she broke out into a run across the rushing river.

Rangiku stepped on the ice Mizuki created to chase after her further, but it cracked and broke beneath her weight and moving water, halting her advance. However, Hitsugaya would not accept broken ice as a reason for their pursuit to cease, so he shunpo'd past his lieutenant, ignoring her calls for him to return, and continued running across the ice—which was beginning to cracking slowly both from the weight and water rushing underneath the ice sheet.

"Osaka, stop!" he ordered, grabbing hold of her forearm once he was close enough to touch her, halting her from further fleeing.

"Hitsugaya, let me go!" she cried, trying to struggle out of his firm grasp.

"No Osaka . . ." he whispered. "Why?" It was a single word, but it held so much emotional hurt. The pain overwhelmed her; she stopped struggling and looked him in the eye, but she could not hold his gaze and looked away.

"You won't solve anything by running away, Mizuki," he whispered. She closed her eyes as she tried to distance herself from him, turning toward the other side of the river freezing over; his grip still firm on her arm.

"You need to go back and apologize for running"—his grip tightened—"Everyone is too confused to think straight. I know you would never hurt them on purpose, but you look guilty when you run."

There was silence while the fracture lines slowly snaked towards the two ice wielders. The water had become a broken mirror reflecting their emotions up to the sky, but now the reflection was distorted; fractured.

"Come back with _us_, Mizuki."

Those five words echoed in her head like the hourly chime of a church bell. They changed—the sounds garbling into something unintelligible; into a hodge-podge of broken noises and misused syllables. It felt like the tiny soul reaper intended to say "me" rather than "us", but changed his mind at the last moment.

She opened her eyes and looked back at him, only to look away once more.

"I can't," she whispered, small swirls of snow circling her bare hand. "I'm a monster . . ."—she looked at him with glassy eyes—"Please, forgive me." His eyes widened as he saw her raise her bare hand and blast her magic at the icy surface between them. He vaulted away to dodge the impact—the ice cracking further under his weight where he landed—the snow swirls obscuring his view of her.

Once he released her in the midst of his evasive maneuver, she stumbled the rest of the way up the opposite frozen bank.

Hitsugaya could just barely see Mizuki's figure through the snow, running further away; he was about to chase after her once more, but his lieutenant's scream for him diverted his attention. He looked back to see what was wrong, and that's when he noticed the fissure in the ice. He watched as it attached to the broken ice he was standing on and continued to the other side—Mizuki was already gone.

Everything was still for a moment and slowly, Toshiro began inching away from the broken ice he was standing on. But it wasn't long before the ice gave way and broke apart from under him. He quickly used shunpo to hop back to the land his lieutenant stood upon, each landing on the ice further shivering it. Had it not been for shunpo, he most definitely would've plunged into the river.

The frozen surface had been shattered and was now being taken down stream—it was their only way of continuing their pursuit on the noble, and now it was gone. Hitsugaya looked at the white glove he still held in his hand and narrowed his eyes—had he not asked her to remove it . . . none of this would've happened. It was all his fault.

He turned around and began walking back towards the castle. "Let's head back Matsumoto," he said.

"But, Captain, what about Mizuki?" she asked.

"I said to go back!" he snapped, a little too fierce than he intended, but he was vexed and didn't know what to do at the moment. She complied and followed the young captain.

Once they returned to the courtyard, everyone was bustling with questions—the main one as to why there was suddenly snow everywhere in the beginning of summer.

Hitsugaya kept his eyes low to the ground as he walked, not registering the noise around him, or the fact that he and his lieutenant had already arrived at the courtyard. It wasn't until someone shouted out his name he was removed from his pondering and the noise rushed back into his ears.

He looked up to see Mizuki's mother scramble toward them. Once at his side, she began looking around him and the courtyard as if looking for something and couldn't understand why it wasn't there.

"Where's Mizuki?" she repeated her question, concern lacing her voice, once again; swimming in her evergreen gaze.

He sighed and looked down, exasperated. "She ran away," he answered robotically, with no emotion behind his tone.

"What do you mean 'she ran away'?" he heard her ask. He knew she didn't want to believe his words, but it was the truth. He closed his eyes.

"Exactly as it sounds," he said; once again, without any emotion.

There were a few seconds of silence and something suddenly wrapped around Toshiro's shoulders. He opened his eyes and realized it was the mother's hands. She held them tightly and forced him to look at her; her glassy, tear-laden eyes told him she just about ready to cry.

"Why didn't you stop her!?" she yelled, shaking him. He stared back at her with wide eyes. What did she think he did: just stand and watch her daughter run away without giving a thought as to stop her or try consoling her?

He shrugged her hands off of him and looked her dead in the eye.

_. . ._

_Toshiro watched as Mizuki fled the room, the sound of her footsteps growing softer as the distance between them increased. And he continued to stare, as if the ice she created froze time and space and wouldn't let him move._

"_Hitsugaya-san!" a voice brought him out of his trance; he turned to see said girl's mother running toward him. "What happened!?" she exclaimed when she saw the menacing ice. "Where's Mizuki!?"_

_He looked back towards the open door and, without a second thought, as if the frozen air around him melted, maneuvered around the ice, and ran down the same hallway after Mizuki; ignoring the older woman's cries for him to return._

_. . ._

"I tried, but she was too far ahead and I couldn't catch up," he whispered, knowing that the memory could not hear him. He couldn't believe the former clan head would even think that he, a captain of the Gotei Thirteen, wouldn't try to stop her daughter from running away. He _had_ been hired to guard the girl, so why would he just stand around and do nothing as everything froze over?

_. . ._

_Stumbling through the hallway, his hands ran across the wall, getting caught in the mortar lines between the bricks._

'_Why does she keep running away?' he pondered._

"_That's an excellent question, Hitsugaya," a familiar voice said. "People have different motives"_—_ a shadow to his right shifted, detaching itself from the darkness of the walls, and the delicate pianist stepped out of a doorway, her hands shoved into her suit coat's pockets_—_"One person's reason for doing something might be completely different from someone else's." Her bright green eyes travelled down to the floor. "People are strange, Toshiro."_

"_You're one to talk about strange," the small captain muttered, narrowing his eyes at her. "How do you keep showing up like this?"_

_She laughed, leaning against the wall and twisting a few strands of black hair around her finger. "I am nothing but a mere shadow. If I find small things interesting"_—_she winked_—_"then I will gladly follow."_

_They stood in silence for a few seconds—Toshiro on one side of the hallway staring suspiciously at the sly pianist on the other._

_Her sly expression soon melted into a serious one. "Are you going to chase after our favorite young heiress?" she asked, "Or are you going to glare at me all night while she runs farther away?"_

_. . ._

"She's cursed us, I tell you!" someone shouted, pulling Hitsugaya out of his thoughts. All three heads turned to see an elderly man waving his arms frantically in the air. "Someone has to go after her! She must be stopped!"

Hitsugaya walked towards the man and crossed his arms. "Care to explain what you mean by 'she must be stopped'?" he asked, irked.

"She's a monster!" the man yelled. "She nearly killed me!"

"You slipped on ice," Hitsugaya said crossly.

"Ice _she_ blasted toward _me_!"

"It was an accident," the former clan head intervened, causing the two males to look at her. "She was scared. She didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Exactly," the captain added. All eyes then turned to him. "I'm the one to blame for what she did. I crossed the line so if anyone is going to bring her back, it's me."

"What?" his lieutenant asked, baffled. She followed him as he walked towards the entrance of the castle. "Captain, you can't!"

"Matsumoto, I have to," he said as they entered his guest room. He quickly sorted through the room, grabbing and slinging Hyourinmaru over his back, snapping his star clip on the chain which held Hyourinmaru across his chest.

"Then I'll go with you!" she offered, but was denied. "No," the captain replied. "I want you to stay here and take care of the castle and people here, as well as Osaka's mother. Also, inform the head captain of what's happened and where I've gone."

They ventured through the castle again and entered the courtyard once more.

"But Captain!—"

"Matsumoto, do not go against my orders," Toshiro growled, whirling around to face her. There was a certain glint in his eyes that told her he was not letting her tag along, whether he wanted her to or not. He would do this alone no matter what she said or did.

It's not that he doesn't want her to help, he just blames himself for what Mizuki did and wants to set things right. It's a lot like the time with Kusaka when he felt it was his responsibility to amend his mistakes with his old friend. This was basically his second chance to do that—to right his wrongs. And he was determined to do it alone.

She looked down at her feet. "All right," was all she muttered.

As the young captain turned away, the lieutenant swore she heard him murmur a "Thank you" before walking toward Mizuki's mother. She raised her head, watched as they exchanged a few words, as he turned towards her, gave a curt nod of his head, and left using shunpo—leaving the snow swirling around the now vacant spot before continuing to fall leisurely once more.

He would be alright. He'd go find Mizuki, bring her back, and have her lift the curse she's placed on the castle. _'Everything will be alright,'_ she told herself, as she looked toward sky.

But in truth, the future did not seem so certain.

~:~

Miles upon miles away from the castle and anyone in particular, snow flurries obscured the view: a lone figure upon a white-washed mountain moved closer and closer toward its summit to get as far away as possible from where she ran from.

Mizuki had run and run until she could no longer see the castle, until the mountains began to look smaller, until she was far enough away that she wouldn't hurt anyone. And now, she was alone in a world of white.

Pausing for a moment, she scoured the path which she had walked to see her footprints, only to realize—much to her somewhat content—none were visible.

"Good," she said aloud. "No one will ever find me." She looked toward the faraway mountains and sighed, then looked at her bare hand, pain evident in her eyes. The delicate appendage was the cause of all of her troubles. How she hated her hands.

'_Why?'_ she thought. _'Why couldn't I go one more day? Why was it revealed in such a violent way?' _She balled her hand into a fist and looked away in disgust.

"I hid it; kept it secret, made sure no one knew," she said as she continued walking again. "All the pain I went through in doing that; all the suffering I endured!"—she sighed and stopped once more—"It seems like it was all done for nothing if _this _is what the outcome is . . . whatever. Now that they know, I can't go back. I'm a monster to them and they'll never accept me as the head of my clan."

She closed her eyes and hung her head, hugging herself for a few moments, listening to the howl of the wind as it blew. She opened her eyes and took a gander at the white world before her. She looked back again and said: "What do they care? They should happy I'm gone, now that they know what I am. What do I need this glove for now? They were all useless anyway!" She pulled the glove off and let the wind carry it away.

The blonde stood there for a few moments, watching her glove drift towards the lower peaks until she could no longer see it, then closed her eyes in anger. "Why? Why? Why, Kurage!?" She swung her arms to left, releasing swirls of snow. "Why did you give me this curse!?" She swung her arms to the right and the snow swirled once more. She opened her eyes and watched the flakes drift away in the wind. "Because of the curse you placed on me, my entire life is ruined! What is it that you wanted from me? Why couldn't you just let me be?"

She lowered her eyes in sorrow, taking in deep breaths to calm herself, then looked back up at the remote mountains. She sighed. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore now?" She looked at her bare hands, then snapped her fingers and sent snowflakes rising into the sky. "I'm alone here and I can do what I want now"—she spun around and looked up towards the summit she was nearing; an idea forming.

"Hm. Maybe I should thank you instead, Kurage," she said. "Who knows what I can do with this mysterious power? Only you, but you're dead now.

"I can probably create whatever I want now . . . and I think I'll do just that." Mizuki slipped her haori off and held it out until the wind tugged it off of her fingers; not bothering to watch it fly away. She stared at the snow, her hands, the snow, and tried thinking about what she could make.

The first thing that popped into her head was a snowman—seemed legit. She was hesitant as she was unsure what the icy magic could do, but nonetheless moved her hands in a circular motion, watching as the snow obeyed her movement and built a rotund snowman.

She stared at the finished product and half chuckled, "I think I'll call you Shimo." She looked back up towards the summit, and began walking toward it again.

However, she came upon a break in the mountain and stood before a precipice. Looking back up to the other part of the ben, she got another idea. She backed away a little and thrust her hands towards the precipice, creating the bottom of a staircase in nothing but snow and frost.

"Whoa . . ." she whispered as she walked closer to it.

Slowly, she placed her right foot on the first step; immediately, it turned into solid ice—the imprint of a snowflake forming on it. She looked up, a confident smile forming on her lips as she took another step and raised her arms to create more of the ice staircase—she was soon running and laughing as she rose higher; feeling as if the stars and sky held out open arms to her.

Once she was at the summit, she looked down at the staircase—it looked beautiful as it shone in the moonlight; glittering and sparkling. She ran a hand through her soft hair—who knew she could create such a beautiful thing? It was unbelievable.

She spun around, took a few steps forward and stopped for a moment as she looked around. _'I need a place to stay,'_ she thought. Looking at the staircase she had created, she backed up a little further, then looked at the snow beneath her.

'_Let's test this out.'_ She raised her foot and slammed it on the snow, creating a floor of ice in the shape of a snowflake; astonished as she watched it snowball from beneath her foot. "And I guess I'll stay right here," she said as the snowflake ceased formation. She looked at the mountains once last time. "Don't ever come searching for me . . ."

Then, glancing at her hands—the hands that once disgusted and terrified her—she smiled as she realized she was capable of creating more with them . . . much more.

Moving her arms in a swift motion, ice pillars began forming from beneath the snow, rising higher as its creator danced snowflake floor in a fluent manner; swirls of the icy magic creating walls of thick, glassy ice; staircases inside. Raising her arms above her head, she slammed her foot on the ice-floor again, illuminating it and the pillars with an icy, aqua glow. She circled the floor while making intricate designs on the walls and pillars.

'_My magic will envelope time and space as my spirit spirals in frozen crystals'_—a chandelier descended from the high ceiling of ice— '_. . . All my thoughts will crystalize in perfection.'_

She paused for a moment in the center of the room. "I'll never go back," she vowed as she removed her tiara. "It's in the past"—she threw the object as far away as she could—"And that's where it will stay!"

Pulling the clip which held her bun, she let her braided hair fall free, running her hands over the long braid as she pulled it over her left shoulder. She used the magic on her dress to change it into a light blue cheongsam, laced with ice that sparkled in the dawn's light; a slight train and slit on the right side of the skirt, adding a sheer cape with snowflake designs as an afterthought.

"I am free!" she screamed in bliss as she walked onto the balcony, towards the rising sun. "I'll stand here, as I dreamed I would!"

She paused for a moment as she gandered at the serene sunrise and said: "Cold for me is the price of freedom," then turned and, with a swift movement of her hands, closed the icey double doors with a slam.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I sincerely apologize for not updating in a while. I had planned on updating on my birthday (which was the 18th by the way), but things became complicated and I wasn't able to.**

**7Shadows and I had done a lot of editing on this chapter. Before, Mizuki's "Let It Go" part seemed too spontaneous and out of character (so 7Shadows said), so I had to change it up a lot. I had also altered Mizuki's fleeing scene quite a bit (mostly because of 7Shadows though).**

**If any of you have read the prologue to my new story _FUMEI_, that will have a lot of thinking in it. I have nearly everything I want to have in the story, I just need to figure out how to put it all together. I imagine little scenes in my head and think it's really good, but don't know how to type up on the document. However, my good buddy, 7Shadows will help out with it. (By the way, the pianist is her character. Even though she remains nameless, the pianist is 7Shadows character given to this story)**

**I hope the "Let It Go" scene isn't TOO much like the movie scene . . . . please don't hurt me if that's what you think . . . . I'm trying my best not to make it exact. _Similar_, but not exact.**

**Thank you's go to those few who added this story to their favorites/follows. And, again, thank you 7Shadows for helping this story.**

**Remember to follow, favorite, and/or review. As stated before, any one-up of those three motivates me to try updating quicker. I feel so guilty when I make you wait . . .**

**Until the next time.**

**P.S. Go read the prologue to _FUMEI. _The beginning is confusing, but don't worry, I intended it to be. I promise, the later chapters will not be so confusing, and there will be many twists in it as well.**

_A note from 7ShadowsUnleashed:_

_Well, we are back for round eight, and wonderfully symmetrical number … oh, sorry, too much _Soul Eater_, heh. Anyway, I am sorry for taking so long to work on this. Thank you to everyone who managed to stick with this story: I can promise plenty of tense moments to come._

_Just out of curiosity, what do you think of the pianist? _

_Anyway, feel free to leave a note, follow, and favourite if you have not already. I hope we see you in our next round._

_- 7ShadowsUnleashed_


End file.
